


Fünf Wochen bis Nirgendwo

by Velence



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auf der Geburtstagsparty eines gemeinsamen Freundes lernt Sascha Ronnie kennen, der mächtig mit ihm flirtet. Sascha weiß nicht recht, wie er damit umgehen soll, ist aber nicht grundsätzlich abgeneigt. Allerdings drängt sich die Frage auf, ob er für Ronnie nur eine hart zu knackende Nuss ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der Flirt, das Spiel

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist mein Versuch, ein Original zu schreiben. Gebt den Charakteren und der Story eine Chance!
> 
> Danke an prue fürs Betalesen.

Die Schwalben flogen in wirren Bewegungen am Himmel vorüber. Sascha konnte kein Muster erkennen. Sie zogen hoch ihre Runden, was gutes Wetter für die Geburtstags- und Grillparty bedeutete. Sascha ging den schmalen Gartenweg seitlich am Haus entlang auf die Terrasse, auf der bereits einiges an Essbarem aufgefahren war. Hinter Haus und Terrasse gab es einen großen, gepflegten Garten. Seine Eltern hatten Roman das Haus vererbt, nachdem sie vor einigen Jahren mit dem Wagen verunglückt waren.

Diane, Romans Frau unterhielt sich mit einem Koch, der das Spanferkel auf einem mitgebrachten Grill im Auge behielt. „Sascha“, rief Diane, als sie seine Gegenwart bemerkte, und winkte ihn zu sich. Er überreichte der Gastgeberin einen Blumenstrauß aus Margeriten, Bartnelken, Kamille und Gräsern. Diane fasste ihn mit einer Hand am Oberarm an, legte die andere Hand auf seinen Rücken und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Schön, dass du gekommen bist“, hauchte sie ihm entgegen.

„Das Essen kann ich mir unmöglich entgehen lassen“, erwiderte Sascha gut gelaunt. 

Diane sah mit ihm zum Spanferkel. „Romans Idee. Wie bei Max und Moritz schauen später nur noch die Knochen aus unseren Mündern heraus.“

„Das könnte passieren“, bestätigte Sascha grinsend.

Leichtfüßig nahm er die Stufen runter in den hinteren Teil des Gartens. Es waren schon ein gutes Dutzend Leute da, als er Roman entdeckte. Das Geburtstagskind war bester Laune und gab einer seiner Anekdoten einem handvoll großen Publikum zum Besten.

„Hey, Roman“, rief Sascha laut, „Wie fühlt man sich als alter Mann?“

Roman drehte sich um und grinste breit, eine Bierflasche in der Hand haltend. „Freitag! Dein schlaffer Arsch hat also doch den Weg hierher gefunden.“ Er breitete die Arme aus. Mit der freien Hand klopfte er freundschaftlich fest auf Saschas Rücken, der in seine Arme fiel. Die beiden kannten sich schon ewig, hatten sich beim Bund kennengelernt und einiges zusammen mitgemacht.

Seine Tochter Madeleine wuselte um seine Beine herum und rannte weiter.

„Mein Arsch ist nicht im Geringsten schlaff. Ich würde es dir ja beweisen, aber ich will nicht, dass deine Frau dich meinetwegen verlässt“, konterte Sascha. Er war neidisch auf seine funktionierende Beziehung, der alle bisherigen Höhen und Tiefen überstanden hatte. Seine letzte Freundin hatte ihn wegen seiner langen Abwesenheit irgendwann abserviert.

„Untersteh dich!“ Roman knuffte ihn feixend. Er riss das Papier des Geschenks auf, das Sascha ihm gegeben hatte. Der kleine Karton enthielt eine Drohne. Ein Technik-Gadget war genau das richtige Geschenk für seinen Kumpel. Es kam gut an. Roman drückte ihn noch einmal kurz, bevor er ihm im Gegenzug einen Flasche Bier reichte.

Auf der Suche nach dem Flaschenöffner machte Sascha die Runde und begrüßte Kameraden, Freunde und Bekannte mit Handschlägen oder Schulterklopfen. Die meisten kannte er und die wenigen, die er nicht kannte, stellte er sich mit Namen vor. Durch ihre Tochter hatte sich ihr Freundeskreis um Pärchen mit Kindern erweitert, aber nur drei streunerten davon durch den Garten.

Als Sascha durch den Garten schlenderte, erspähte er die Kiste Bier gekühlt im Kinderpool stehen. Ein Mann beugte sich hinunter, um sich eine unverbrauchte Flasche auszusuchen.

„Nachschub?“, fragte dieser, als er aufsah. Ein Paar grüner Augen starrte Sascha an.

Sascha blickte auf seine Flasche herab. Er hob sie leicht hoch. „Bin versorgt“, sagte er nach einem Moment.

„Ronnie Steffgen.“ Der Fremde streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, um sie gleich wieder zurückzuziehen. Die vom Pool nasse Hand wischte er sich an seiner Jeans ab und hielt sie ihm erneut hin.

„Sascha Freitag.“ Der Handschlag war kräftig, die Hand warm, Feuchtigkeit zwischen den Fingern. Ronnie hatte kurze, blonde Haare. Er trug legere Kleidung: ein olives T-Shirt, Jeans und Sneaker. Seine Armbanduhr war relativ unauffällig; sein holziges Parfüm war dagegen intensiv, aber nicht zu aufdringlich. Sascha hielt sich ausschließlich an Deodorant. An seinem T-Shirt war eine gelbe Schleife, das Symbol der Solidarität und Unterstützung der Soldatinnen und Soldaten.

„Du bist ein Freund von Roman?“

„Immer noch unverbraucht und glänzend“, erwiderte Ronnie. „Er ist irgendwann auf meiner Trage gelandet.“

Sascha nickte, obwohl ihn das „glänzend“ irritierte. Roman hat eine Art sich schnell Freunde zu machen. „Du bist auch beim Bund?“

„War“, antwortete Ronnie. Seine Flasche öffnete er geschickt an dem Schaukelgerüst für die Kinder. Mit ihren Flaschenhälsen stießen sie an. „Bei der Bundeswehr kann man den Numerus Clausus fürs Medizin-Studium umgehen, muss sich allerdings lange, lange Zeit verpflichten – oder die Studienkosten erstatten, wenn man früher raus will. So wie ich.“ Er verzog den Mund, schicksalsergeben, aber nicht unzufrieden.

„Das sind in der Regel mehrere Zehntausend Euro.“

„Reden wir über angenehmere Themen.“ Ronnies saure Miene war augenblicklich verschwunden. „Bist du Single oder scheiß-glücklich verheiratet wie unser Gastgeber, Sascha?“

„Scheiß-glücklicher Single“, sagte Sascha mit mäßiger Überzeugungskraft.

„Single und fabelhaft.“ Ronnie grinste verschmitzt. Hatte er gerade Sex and the City zitiert, fragte sich Sascha noch, als sein Gegenüber schon weiter redete. „Ich habe es schon zu oft gesehen, dass Kameraden oder Kameradinnen fremdgehen. Das bedeutet nur Ärger und Schmerz. Früher oder später kommt alles raus. Wenn jemand vergeben ist, sollte derjenige tabu sein.“

„Heute ist man schneller auseinander“, sinnierte Sascha.

„Schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht?“, fragte Ronnie interessiert. 

Sascha zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Bei welcher Abteilung bist du?“

„Deutsche Marine.“

Ronnie schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Ich hoffe für dich, Sascha, nicht auf einem U-Boot. Das ist ohne Frage eine Belastung für jede Beziehung. Aber frag mich mal, im Krankenhaus kann jeder bei den Arbeitszeiten ein Liedchen davon singen. Dann gibt es da noch die Schichten in der Notaufnahme.“ Ronnie sah ihm in die Augen. Sie standen sich nah gegenüber, vielleicht ein paar Zentimeter näher als in einer normalen Unterhaltung. Er berührte Sascha mitfühlend am Arm. 

Sascha machte eine wegwischende Geste. Er hatte nicht vor, sein Privatleben vor einem Fremden auszubreiten. „Wenn man Monate unterwegs ist, ohne Privatsphäre, größtenteils unter Männern.“ 

Jetzt, wo sie so nah beieinanderstanden, konnte Sascha die blassen Sommersprossen erkennen, die über Ronnies Nasenrücken und Wangen verteilt waren.

„Das kann einen fertig machen.“ Sie tranken zusammen schweigend einen langen Schluck, bevor Ronnie fortfuhr. „Meine Motivation für die unzähligen Joggingrunden und Liegestützen waren Bauchmuskeln. Ich hatte die Form meines Lebens. Ich kann behaupten, dass es mir einige Komplimente und Angebote eingebracht hat.“ Er lachte. „Dir sieht man an, dass du noch aktiv bist.“

Sascha lächelte ein wenig verlegen. „Du hast dreckig, kalt, nass, müde und vollkommen ausgepowert vergessen.“

„Hab mir immer gesagt: Ist nicht anstrengender als Sex.“

Sascha zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue leicht hoch. „Solchen Sex hatte ich bisher nicht...“

„Dann hast du was verpasst.“ Ronnie zwinkerte. Sein Magen knurrte jäh. Er reckte sich und sah an Sascha vorbei. Der Duft des Spanferkels lag in der Luft. Ein paar Gäste hatten schon an der langen Tafel auf der Terrasse Platz genommen. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns hinüberbewegen, sonst bleibt nichts für uns übrig.“

Sascha drehte sich zur Seite. „Ich habe auf jeden Fall Hunger mitgebracht.“

Als Roman winkte, war die Entscheidung gefallen. Sascha beugte sich vor, um sich noch ein kühles Bier auf dem Kinderpool zu sichern und die leere Flasche loszuwerden. Der Flaschenöffner hatte er abgegeben, also bat Ronnie, ihm seinen Trick vorzuführen. Ihre Finger berührten kurz sich, als Ronnie übernahm. Es war eigentlich nichts, aber Sascha konnte diesen einen Moment nicht abschütteln. Nichts war passiert, was man seinen Fingern ansehen konnte und doch fühlte er sich komisch.

„Hier.“ Ronnie gab ihm sein Bier nach vollbrachter Arbeit zurück.

„Danke, Mann“, sagte Sascha und drehte sich schnurstracks um.

„Gern geschehen“, rief Ronnie etwas lauter und folgte ihm zur Terrasse.

Roman dirigierte sie beide direkt zum Koch, der ihnen jeweils ein Stück vom Spanferkel auf einem Teller reichte. Er hatte Sascha einen Platz an seiner Seite freigehalten, damit sie auf seinen Geburtstag anstoßen konnten. Die lange Tafel war mit Salaten, Brot, Saucen, Dips und Ketchup gut gedeckt. 

Diane holte noch fleißig Schalen und Flaschen aus der Küche, dass Sascha ihr anbot, zu helfen. „Du lässt keine Gelegenheit aus, mich vor meiner Frau schlecht aussehen zu lassen“, empörte sich Roman gespielt und folgte ihm in die Küche.

Sascha reichte ihm den Kartoffelsalat aus dem Kühlschrank, dann griff er sich das Mineralwasser und den Apfelsaft für die kleinen Gäste. 

„Du hast dich mit Ronnie bekannt gemacht“, stellte Roman im Plauderton fest, „Er ist ein feiner Kerl, redet vielleicht ein bisschen viel. Nimm dich in Acht, du bist sein Typ.“ Er lachte ein wenig gehässig und stieß ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an.

„Was?“, rief Sascha entgeistert.

Roman lachte. „Keine Sorge, Ronnie verhält sich korrekt. Sonst hätte er nicht solange beim Bund durchgehalten. Allerdings findet man da natürlich auch die heißesten Jungs.“ Er zwinkerte ihm zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und nach der großen Schüssel das Wohnzimmer nach draußen auf die Terrasse kreuzte.

„Wo hast du ihn kennen gelernt? Unter der Dusche?“, schoss Sascha zurück.

Roman lachte kehlig. „Ich bin lieber mit Homos unter der Dusche, die meinen trainierten Körper zu schätzen wissen, als mit Nekrophilen, Sodomiten, Spannern und anderweitigen Perversen.“

Sascha rollte mit den Augen. „Ein Penis ist ein Penis ist ein Penis.“ Natürlich schaute er mal, doch die meiste Zeit war es weder ab- noch antörnend. Alles andere war das Bla der Generation Internetporno, die den Anblick von primären Sexualorganen mit Attraktivität gleichsetzten.

„Am liebsten wäre mir allerdings eine Einzelnasszelle mit Regenschauerdusche und einem Mosaikmuster wie im Madeira-Urlaub. Dazu vielleicht noch eine gut aussehende Physiotherapeutin für später.“

„Wer nicht?“

Wieder ernst sagte Roman: „Die Geschichte mit meinem Bänderriss. Du erinnerst dich.“

„Ah, shit, ja“, zischte Sascha. Er brauchte die Getränke zu den Kindern, die an einem kleinen Kindertisch ihren Spaß hatten. Diane nahm ihm die Flaschen ab und füllte die Becher der Kleinen.

Als er an zu seinem freien Gartenstuhl an die Tafel kam, saß Roman bereits und hielt ihm seine Bierflasche entgegen. Sascha setzte sich und stieß auf das Geburtstagskind und seine dazugewonne Weisheit spöttisch grinsend an.

Kaum hatte er seine Flasche abgestellt, kam die erste Schüssel zu ihm herumgereicht. Schnell füllte sich Saschas Teller. Aus Versehen tunkte er seinen Finger am Rand in den Kartoffelsalat und musste ihn ablecken. Mit einer Papierserviette wischte er den Rest ab.

Die aufgetischten Grillgerichte waren lecker. Sascha merkte beim Essen, dass er hungrig war. Roman unterhielt seine Gäste mit einer alten Anekdote, die er schon zig mal gehört hatte. Während er aß und mit halbem Ohr zuhörte, ließ er seinen Blick schweifen. Ronnie saß am anderen Tischende und unterhielt sich angeregt mit einem gemeinsamen Bekannten.

Ihm war nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass Ronnie schwul sein könnte. Im Nachhinein überlegte Sascha, ob Ronnie mit ihm geflirtet und er es nicht registriert hatte. Er hatte ihn kurz am Arm angefasst, aber er hatte sich nichts dabei gedacht. Jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie er ihn ganz unverfänglich nach seinem Beziehungsstatus gefragt hatte.

Es hätte ihm gefallen.

Es war nicht laut und gefühlsduslig gewesen. Nicht wie Kerle, die er kannte, die sich betrunken, plötzlich betatschen durften und sich gegenseitig ihre Liebe bekundeten.

Ronnie sah nicht zu ihm herüber.

Es gab einen Kameraden, der es verheimlicht hatte. Seine Zimmerkollegen waren sauer und haben sich mit Streichen revanchiert, als rauskam, dass er vom anderen Ufer war. Die anderen, von denen Sascha wusste, waren voll und ganz akzeptiert. Auf Leute, die Stunk machten, konnte er gut verzichten, denn seiner Erfahrung nach ging Homophobie Hand in Hand mit Rassismus und Sexismus. Diese Menschen hatten eine einfache Weltsicht und übertrugen ihre Vorurteile leicht auf andere Gruppen.

Sascha bewarb gerade nicht, dass er bisexuell war, aber er verneinte es auch nicht. Es machte auch keinen Sinn, sich irgendwie zu outen, wenn man schlussendlich doch nur Beziehungen mit Frauen einging.

In diesem Moment sah Ronnie zu ihm. Er hatte zu einem Glas Bowle gewechselt, das er zum Gruß hob. Er schien ewig guter Stimmung zu sein mit seinem Lächeln. Sascha prostete ihm seinerseits zu. Er nahm sich vor, später den Faden aufzunehmen.

Auf jeden Fall später.

„Roman, die Geschichte hat schon so einen Bart“, erklärte Sascha herausfordernd, doch erst nachdem sein Freund geendet hatte.

„Micha kennt sie noch nicht!“, bestritt Roman wacker.

Die Gruppe, die zugehört hatte, lachte.

Saschas pointierte Geschichte über das Geburtstagskind, die er daraufhin zum Besten gab, war auch nicht mehr taufrisch, aber zog jedes Mal und brachte einiges an anerkennendem Gelächter mit sich.

Nach dem Essen überlegte Sascha, wie er sich allein mit Ronnie unterhalten konnte. Er suchte wieder den Blickkontakt mit ihm, was ihm nach kurzer Zeit auch gelangt. Ronnie schmunzelte. Als Sascha seinem Blick länger standhielt, wandelte sich sein freundlicher Gesichtsausdruck in einen fragenden.

Sascha hoffte, dass er verstanden hatte.

Die Dämmerung hatte eingesetzt, als er die drei Schritte der kurzen Treppe von der Terrasse in den Garten ging. Am Treppenende stand ein hoher Bartisch mit einem Aschenbecher, bei dem sich die Raucher eingefunden hatten. Sascha strebte am Kinderpool vorbei zum Schaukelgerüst. Die Schaukel war viel zu niedrig für seine langen Beine. Er machte darauf sitzend ein paar Hin- und Herbewegungen mit den Füßen am Boden, dann streckte er die Beine gerade aus und holte Schwung.

Sascha musste nicht lange auf Ronnie warten. Während dieser entspannt über den Rasen flanierte, gestand sich Sascha ein, dass er ihn schon bei der ersten Begegnung anziehend gefunden hatte.

„Ist der Platz noch frei?“ Ohne die Antwort abzuwarten setzte sich Ronnie auf die zweite Schaukel. Er tat es Sascha nach und schwang sich rauf und runter. Gemeinsam brachten sie das Gerüst zum Ächzen und Stöhnen.

„Wir sollten nicht so stürmisch sein“, bremste Sascha schließlich ab, „Das Teil ist für Kinder gemacht.“

„Weniger stürmisch.“ Ronnie kam abrupt zum Stehen und sah zu ihm.

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, während sie nur noch langsam in ihren Schaukeln baumelten.

„Hast du vorhin mit mir geflirtet?“, fragte Sascha direkt, die Augen auf das Rauchergrüppchen gerichtet.

„Und wenn ich das habe?“

Sascha drehte sich zu ihm. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte etwas Verlegenes. „Ich weiß nicht.“

„Zumindest reagierst du nicht aggressiv, angeekelt oder empört. Das werte ich als positiv.“ Ronnie wirkte hoffnungsvoll. Seine grünen Augen strahlten. „Dann kann ich ja anfangen, dir Komplimente zu machen.“

„Aggressiv oder angeekelt?“, unterbrach Sascha.

Ronnie seufzte. „Es gibt Männer, die einen Stock im Arsch haben, statt einfach ein Kompliment anzunehmen, wenn man ihnen flirtet. Deshalb versuche ich das Wasser zu testen, um nicht in eine Faust zu laufen.“

„Das ist scheiße.“ Sascha starrte betreten zu Boden.

„Es ist einfacher, wenn dein Gegenüber Bescheid weiß – und sich überlegen kann, wie man höflich einen Korb gibt. Höflich eine Ablehnung anzunehmen statt auszuticken scheint mir bei manchen Leuten allerdings ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit zu sein.“

„Es ist nie schön, abzublitzen.“

Ronnie zuckte zynisch mit den Mundwinkeln. „Manche haben keine Aufmerksamkeit verdient...“

„Schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht?“ Sascha wiederholte die Frage, die er ihm vorhin gestellt hatte.

„Ich mag flirten. Ich mag das Spiel. Das kommt nicht immer gut an. Es ist ein bisschen wie mit der Bildung“, holte Ronnie aus, „Es ist ein soziales Spiel, bei dem man den anderen unterstellt, gebildet, kultiviert zu sein beziehungsweise flirten zu wollen. Genauso wie man in Sachen Moral die Anständigkeit als Normalfall unterstellt. Es ist unangebracht, sein Gegenüber bloßzustellen. Man hat Erwartungen und Erwartungshoffnungen, aber eigentlich ist so ein Flirt nur ein unverbindlicher, oberflächlicher Kontakt – unrealistisch wie die Liebe – bei dem man seine Federn aufbauscht. Oder die Federn des anderen ausgiebig bewundert.“

„Letzteres hört sich für mich nach Balzverhalten an. Also bist du gern Single? Viel auf Balz?“ Sascha wusste selbst nicht genau, warum er zaudernd nachfragte. Diese Frage war schon viel zu übereilt, viel zu weit nach vorne preschend, dabei wusste er nicht einmal, was er wollte – oder erwartete. Er hatte experimentiert, doch an sich war er ein Beziehungsmensch.

Ronnie lachte auf. „Hast du mich vorhin nicht gesehen? Ich flirte sogar mit Micha!“ Er schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. „Es ist Spaß, Vergnügen.“

Sascha biss angefressen auf seine Unterlippe. „Und woher soll der andere wissen, dass es mehr ist als nur ein soziales Spiel?“

„Weil ich...“ Ronnie griff die Schaukelseile auf Saschas Seite fest, stemmte sich mit den Füßen am Boden auf und schob sich mit seiner Schaukel zu ihm hinüber. „...dann dem anderen ganz nah komme und seinen Namen sage, während ich ihm in die Augen schaue. Wie jetzt. Kannst du mir folgen, Sascha?“ Er ließ sich nicht ablenken und konzentrierte sich ganz auf Sascha.

Dieser starrte ihn mit leicht geöffneten, wässrig gemachtem Mund unentschieden an. Beim trockenen Schlucken bewegte sich sein Adamsapfel. „Ich denke, das kann ich“, sagte er gedehnt. Sascha wandte den Blick plötzlich ab und sah zum Bartisch, aber niemand schien ihr Flirten bemerkt zu haben. Die dunkel werdende Dämmerung verschleierte die Sicht auf die Terrasse als auch umgekehrt.

Ronnie ließ sich zurückfallen. Er spürte, dass das der falsche Ort war, um offensiv weiterzumachen.

„War das zu viel?“

„Nein!“ Die Antwort kam schnell und laut. „Nein“, wiederholte Sascha noch einmal ruhiger.

„Sag, wenn ich zu sehr pushe...“, Ronnie betrachtete sein Profil jetzt nur noch aus den Augenwinkeln. Er wollte ihn nicht verscheuchen. Sascha wirkte, als hätte er wenig Erfahrung mit dem gleichen Geschlecht gemacht. Auf einmal wollte Ronnie sich bei ihm einbrennen, eine umwerfende Erinnerung bei ihm hinterlassen, von der er bis eben nichts geahnt hatte.

„Nein… ja. Ich...“ Sascha schaute ihn an. „Kann ich deine Nummer haben?“

Ronnie grinste.


	2. Die Verabredung

Ronnie hatte Nägel mit Köpfen gemacht und ihn nicht gehen lassen, bevor Sascha nicht zu einem Treffen zwei Tage später in einem chinesischen Restaurant zugestimmt hatte. Jetzt stand er vor dem langen Spiegel neben der Garderobe, weil er sich vor Aufregung das Hemd versetzt zugeknöpft hatte. Seine Anspannung war eindeutig in seinem Gesicht abzulesen, besonders in seinen Augen, befand Sascha, und versuchte, sich willentlich zu entspannen, was die Sache noch schlimmer machte.

„Hast du ein Date?“, fragte sein Mitbewohner Jonas, der mit seiner Freundin Louisa am Esstisch saß und Abendbrot aß. Eigentlich konnte Sascha sie und ihr Temperament nicht leiden, aber aus pragmatischen Gründen war es gut einen Mitbewohner zu haben, der sich in seiner Abwesenheit um alles kümmerte. Er hatte den unbestimmten Verdacht, dass sie einmal in seinem Bett gevögelt hatten, doch beweisen konnte er es natürlich nicht.

„Ja“, antwortete Sascha kurz angebunden. Chinesisch bestellte man seiner Meinung nach per Lieferservice, weshalb Ronnie den Vorschlag gemacht hatte. Mit beiden Händen strich er das Hemd glatt.

„Ist sie heiß?“, fragte Jonas nach. Louisa sah ihren Freund kritisch an, der sie ebenfalls mit einem „Was denn?“ auf den Lippen ansah. „Wird auch Zeit, dass du eine neue Frau kennenlernst.“

„Nein. Er…“ Sascha wedelte mit der Hand. Er wusste nicht, was er weiter sagen wollte. Heiß? Bisher hatte er die Beschreibung für einen Mann nicht in den Mund genommen. Sascha sah die beiden einen Moment an, dann ging er an ihnen vorbei in sein Zimmer, um die Socken anzuziehen.

„Hat er er gesagt?“, zischte Jonas leise, aber nicht leise genug, dass Sascha ihn durch die offene Tür nicht hören konnte. „Seit wann ist er ein Homo?“

„Vielleicht ist er bi.“ Louisa zuckte unaufgeregt mit den Schultern und biss in ihr Brot. „Du wohnst doch mit ihm zu zusammen.“ Zwischen den Zeilen konnte Sascha den alten Streit, warum sie noch nicht zusammen wohnten, bei ihr hören. Wenn die Fetzen flogen, war er hoffentlich schon weit weg. „Gibt es etwas Erotischeres als eine Armee von Soldaten?“

Jonas schnaubte. Er hörte den schwelenden Disput auch.

„Ich kann euch hören“, sagte Sascha in der Tür stehend, mit einem Schuh in der Hand, in den er an den Rahmen gelehnt reinschlüpfte.

„Zieh die schwarze Lederjacke an. Die steht dir“, kommentierte Louisa. Nun war es an Jonas, ihr einen giftigen Blick zuzuwerfen. Er war leider nicht so sportlich und fit wie Sascha und neidete ihm das.

Mit dem Kleidungstipp sammelte Louisa einen seltenen Pluspunkt bei Sascha. „Genau genommen hat die Erotik beim Bund abgenommen, seit auch Frauen dazu gehören“, scherzte er und stieg in seinen zweiten Schuh „Wer will schon Frauen ausgelutscht und völlig fertig sehen.“

Louisa funkelte ihn amüsiert an. Er war auch in ihrer Wertschätzung ein wenig aufgestiegen. „Viel Vergnügen! Und vergiss die Kondome nicht.“

Sascha schluckte, nahm die Jacke von der Garderobe und winkte zum Gruß, bevor er zur Tür hinausging. Noch im Rausgehen hörte er, wie sich der nächste Streit anbahnte. Kondome hatte er aus Prinzip dabei, aber soweit hatte er nicht geplant. Er hatte gar nicht geplant. Wenn Ronnie ihn allerdings nur hätte ins Bett zerren wollen, wäre mit ihm tanzen gegangen oder hätte ihn direkt zu sich eingeladen, statt ihn um eine Verabredung zum Essen zu bitten.

Mit dem Auto parkte Sascha in einer Seitenstraße und eilte mit großen Schritten zum Eingang. Ein Blick auf das Smartphone zeigte ihm, dass er bereits spät dran war. Die Suche nach dem Restaurant hatte länger als gedacht gedauert. Als er sein Handy in die Jackentasche steckte und aufsah, kam Ronnie aus der anderen Richtung. Sein legeres Outfit aus Jeans und einfachem Shirt wurde durch einen Blazer elegant aufgewertet.

„Tut mir leid, manchmal rennt die Zeit nur so davon.“ Ronnie seufzte. 

Sascha musterte ihn und was er sah, gefiel ihm. Von den kurzen, blonden Haaren zu den sinnlichen Lippen zur guten Figur war er ein attraktiver Mann, der wahrscheinlich viele Angebote bekam. Bevor Sascha die Chance hatte, seine Entschuldigung abzuwinken, begrüßte der ihn herzlich, berührte ihn am Arm und drückte ihn kurz. Wie bei der ersten Begegnung trug er Parfüm. 

Gemeinsam betraten sie das Restaurant und ließen sich zu ihrem Tisch bringen.

Ein Kellner nahm ihre Getränkewünsche auf. Sie kamen kurz auf Romans Feier zu sprechen. Saschas Alkoholpegel hatte sich trotz der idealen Gelegenheit, mal wieder einen über den Durst zu trinken, in Grenzen gehalten. Er hatte Ronnie während der Party immer wieder beobachtet, hoffte aber, dass dieser davon nichts mitbekommen hatte. Dieser hatte das Angebot an Getränken in jedem Fall genutzt und war schließlich mit einem Taxi heimwärts gefahren, während Sascha auf dem Sofa übernachten durfte.

Ronnie hielt sein rechtes Handgelenk unter seine Nase, wo er das Parfüm am Puls aufgetragen hatte, und roch daran. „Das war ein wenig zu viel. Habe ich zu viel genommen?“, fragte er und hielt Sascha seine Hand entgegen. Der beugte sich vor und schnupperte. Fast augenblicklich musste er niesen.

„Schon verstanden. In der Hektik ist es wohl deutlich zu viel geworden.“ Ronnie machte einen entschuldigenden Gesichtsausdruck.

„Einige Frauen und Männer neigen zu Übertreibungen“, erwiderte Sascha lächelnd.

„Ich trage gerne Parfüm, für mich hat das etwas von Eleganz und Ernsthaftigkeit. Außerdem lasse ich damit meinen Arbeitsalltag außen vor. Dir gefällt es nicht?“, erkundigte sich Ronnie erwartungsvoll.

„Weniger ist mehr. Ein wenig kann schon sehr anziehend sein, an gewissen Stellen...“

„Wo die Blutgefäße dicht unter der Haut liegen“, führte Ronnie begeistert fort, „Am Schlüsselbein, in den Kniekehlen… die Halslinie.“

„An den Haaren.“ Sascha dachte unwillkürlich an die langen Haare seiner Ex, in die er nur zu gerne sein Gesicht gelegt hatte.

„Die Venen hinter den Ohren.“ Ronnie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sascha glaubte in dem Augenblick, Ronnies Lippen am Hals bei seinem Ohr zu spüren. 

Die erotische Aufladung wurde jäh von ihrem Kellner mit den Getränken unterbrochen. Als sie die Bestellung aufgegeben hatten, war die Stimmung fast verpufft.

Sie machten ein wenig Smalltalk. Sascha erkundigte sich nach seinem Arbeitstag, danach fragte Ronnie ihn nach seinem Tag.

„Nicht mal mehr fünf Wochen, dann bin ich wieder auf See“, erklärte Sascha, „Für sechs Monate.“ Er zog fatalistisch die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Sechs?“ Ronnie schien erstaunt. Soweit hatte er in der Tat nicht gedacht. Er nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem chinesischen Bier. „Das ist eine ganze schön lange Zeit“, sagte er schließlich etwas doof.

„Ja“, erwiderte Sascha nüchtern. Wenn man mit jemanden frisch zusammen war, konnte man kaum verlangen, solange auf einen zu warten.

Dieses Mal kam der Kellner genau richtig, um ihr Schweigen mit Essen zu füllen. Langsam zwischen Bissen von Ente, Reis und Gemüse nahmen sie ihr Gespräch wieder auf. Fast automatisch kamen sie auf der Thema Lieblingsessen, bei chinesisch stimmten sie auf jeden Fall überein und auch sonst konnten sie eine gemeinsame Vorliebe für Burger und Bier und Italienisch entdecken. 

Irgendwie schaffte es Ronnie, Sascha durch einen blöden Kommentar zum Grinsen zu bringen. Er hielt inne und sah ihn begeistert an. „Weißt du, dass du charmante Lachfältchen um die Augen hast?“

„Meine Anti-Age-Creme hat versagt! Die fliegt in den Müll.“

„Im Ernst, nimm das Kompliment an. Die Lachfältchen gefallen mir. Und dann noch die kurzen, nussbraunen Haare, die sich in einem Wirbel nach rechts legen...“ Ronnie machte in der Luft eine Spiralbewegung mit zwei Fingern.

„Danke...“ Sascha aß etwas von dem Gemüse, um Zeit zu gewinnen. 

„Ziemlich gut“, murmelte Ronnie und lobte den Laden. Er kam oft her, auch um sich etwas zum Mitnehmen rauszuholen. Er unterbrach sein Essen, damit er Augenkontakt aufnehmen konnte. „Wann hast du deinen ersten Kuss bekommen?“

Sascha hielt inne. „Du meinst von einem Jungen?“

„Du kannst mir auch von deinen Geschichten mit dem anderen Geschlecht erzählen – ich werde Höflichkeit vortäuschen.“ Ronnie grinste keck.

Sascha starrte auf seine Gabel. Es war blamabel, beim Chinesen nicht mit Stäbchen essen zu können. „Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, wie alt ich war. Jung jedenfalls. Es war ein Nachbarjunge. Wir haben küssen geübt. Alles ziemlich harmlos. Erst mit der Pubertät wurde es richtig… interessant. Mit Flaschendrehen.“ Er blickte auf.

„Das gute, alte Flaschendrehen.“ Ronnie pausierte mit der knusprigen Ente auf halbem Weg und wartete gebannt auf die Fortsetzung.

„Ja...“ Sascha war sich der ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit bewusst. „Er… Wir saßen alle auf dem Fußboden, während Alkohol rumgereicht wurde. Er – Carsten – hatte mich ausgewählt, als es darum ging, einen der Jungs zu küssen. Ich erinnere mich noch an das Kichern der Mädchen. Im Flur hat er es dann nochmal gemacht. Intensiver, inniger.“

„Und ist mehr daraus geworden?“

„Außer zusammen masturbieren? Nein.“ Sascha hob kurz die Augenbrauen. Er war enttäuscht gewesen, als sich Carsten eine Freundin geangelt hatte. „Wie war es bei dir?“

„Ich war vernarrt in den Freund meiner Schwester. Es war furchtbar...“ Ronnie winkte ab. „Das hat mich nicht davon abgehalten, ihn zu küssen.“ Er lachte abgehakt.

„Es ist vielleicht nicht das Beste, alte Geschichten auszugraben“, meinte Sascha.

„Ich wollte nicht mit der dummen Frage, ob du wirklich hetero bist, mit der Tür ins Haus fallen“, scherzte Ronnie.

„Bin ich nicht. Nicht hundertprozentig.“

Ronnie lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück, in einer Hand das Glas, das schon fast leer war. „Weißt du, was das Nervigste ist? Wenn jemand herausfindet, dass ich schwul bin, muss ich sofort mit einem total süßen, schwulen Typen verkuppelt werden. Und wenn ich kein Interesse habe, kommt das nächste Klischee. Nein, bei uns Homosexuellen geht es nicht immer nur um Sex.“ Er rollte mit den Augen, bevor er trank.

„Du meinst also, es ist so viel einfacher bi zu sein?“, fragte Sascha ungewohnt scharf. „Weder Fisch noch Fleisch zu sein, während man sich nach einer eindeutigen Antwort sehnt.“

Ronnie kam vor und legte seine Hände flach auf dem Tisch ab. „Das habe ich nicht gesagt.“

„Ja, es ist einfacher, als durchschnittlicher Hetero-Mann zu dienen“, gab Sascha zu. „Einige wenige setzen Homosexualität immer noch mit Schwäche gleich.“

„Dabei wusste es Platon schon damals besser“, wandte Ronnie ein, „Er kam zu der Einsicht, dass Männer mit homoerotischer Neigung bessere Soldaten waren, weil sie bereit waren, sich auch aus sexueller Motivation für ihre Kameraden einzusetzen...“

„Guter Punkt.“ Sascha nickte langsam, dann fuhr er sich durch die kurzen Haare. „Wobei Platon von plantonischer Liebe sprach, also nicht sexuell.“

„Ich habe mich letztens mit einem alternden Schauspieler und Theaterregisseur unterhalten“, erzählte Ronnie, „Ich bin nur mäßiger Theatergänger. Die Premierenkarte war ein Geschenk. Jedenfalls war er bestimmt sechzig oder siebzig plus, aber noch fit und gut drauf. Wir sind nach dem Stück ins Reden gekommen. Irgendwie kamen wir auf das Thema Reue. Beruflich gab es da nichts, meinte er, aber im Privaten. Die ersten Jahrzehnte hat er kaum einem Menschen erzählt, dass er schwul war. Jahrzehnte!“

Sascha brummte nachdenklich.

„Seinerzeit benutzte niemand das Wort schwul. Damals war man ein Perverser. Jedes Mal, wenn er Sex hatte, hat er das Gesetz gebrochen. Erst 1994 wurde der sogenannte Schwulenparagraph bei uns in Deutschland abgeschafft.“ Ronnie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die Menschheit ist noch lange nicht soweit, wie sie es sich einbildet.“

„Wusstest du, dass im dritten Absatz des dritten Artikels des Grundgesetzes die sexuelle Identität fehlt? Dort heißt es nur: Niemand darf wegen seines Geschlechtes, seiner Abstammung, seiner Rasse, seiner Sprache, seiner Heimat und Herkunft, seines Glaubens, seiner religiösen oder politischen Anschauungen benachteiligt oder bevorzugt werden. Niemand darf wegen seiner Behinderung benachteiligt werden. Nichts von sexueller Identität.“

„Dabei denkt man, es sei selbstverständlich...“, dachte Sascha laut.

Ronnie sah ihn an. „Ich könnte nicht nicht darüber reden.“ Er lachte.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen.“ Sascha grinste. Er machte eine offene Geste in Richtung seines Gegenübers. „Du bist mutig und selbstbewusst.“

Ronnie machte eine wegwischende Handbewegung. „Jeder Mensch ist bis zu einem gewissen Grad das Ergebnis seiner Umwelt. Um meinen neuen Bekannten vom Theater zu zitieren: Es gibt nicht so viele gute, britische Schauspieler, weil sie aus England kommen, sondern weil die Schauspielschulen besser sind.“

„Die bessere Schauspielschule ist eine Metapher für verständnisvolle Eltern?“, fragte Sascha neugierig, mit den Händen redend.

„Mmmh.“ Ronnie neigte seinen Kopf. „Wahrscheinlich könnte man das so sagen. Ich wurde ermutigt, zu sein, wer ich bin. Wir alle. Meine Geschwister und ich. Für mich ist das normal.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Sascha nickte zustimmend. „Meine Eltern sind immer noch verheiratet. Für mich ist das normal, aber heutzutage ist eher das Gegenteil die Regel.“

Ronnie leerte den letzten Rest chinesischem Bier aus seinem Glas. „Was meinst du, sollen wir gehen?“

Sascha stimmte zu und gab dem Kellner ein Zeichen. Sie stritten sich kurz, wer bezahlt. Sascha erklärte sich bereit, die Rechnung zu übernehmen, wenn Ronnie das nächste Mal zahlte. Die Antwort war eindeutig.

Draußen war es dunkel, aber noch angenehm warm. Da Ronnie mit den öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln gekommen war, schlug Sascha vor, ihn mit seinem Wagen nach Hause zu bringen. Als Geste des Danks legte Ronnie seine Hand auf Saschas Schulter und sah ihn mit seinen schalkhaft, grün funkelnden Augen direkt an. Im Restaurant hatte es sich nicht angeboten, ihn zu anzufassen, weil sie einander gegenüber saßen. Sascha fühlte bei dieser harmlosen Berührung einen leichten Schauer durch seinen Körper gehen. Sein Blick haftete für einen Augenblick zu lange an Ronnies Lippen, dass man es nicht anders als Interesse hätte deuten können.

Sascha hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis, Geschwindigkeit rausnehmen zu müssen, auch wenn er den Vorschlag mit dem Heimbringen von ihm war. Es war schon zu lange her, dass er einen Jungen, einen Mann geküsst hatte. Sascha kam sich vor wie ein übernervöser Teenager. Um Ronnie und sich zerstreuen, beschwerte er sich über die blühenden Lindenbäume, die sein Auto mit einer klebrigen Schicht bedeckten, während sie gemeinsam langsam die Straße entlang schlenderten.

„Zum Glück habe ich kein Auto“, meinte Ronnie munter. „Roman hat mir erzählt, du hast einen Mitbewohner?“

Sascha bedachte ihn mit einem komischen Gesichtsausdruck. „Du hast mit Roman über mich geredet?“

Ronnie machte eine belanglose Geste mit beiden Händen. „Klar, auf der Geburtstagsparty. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich dich süß finde. Ich wollte ein bisschen mehr über dich erfahren.“

„Was hat er gesagt?“, bohrte Sascha nach.

Ronnie blieb abrupt stehen und wandte ihm seinen Körper zu. „Er hat mir einfach von deiner Ex erzählt. Wie sie dir den Laufpass gegeben hat, während du nicht mal im Land warst. Das ist unfair und mies. Roman meinte, ich solle mir nicht zu viele Hoffnungen machen, aber ich habe dagegen gehalten, dass er sich da mal nicht so sicher sein solle...“ Er wollte ihm zuzwinkern, doch Saschas düsterer Blick verdarb ihm den Spaß. „Roman war ganz gechillt. Ihr seid schon ewig Freunde. Roman war cool drauf. Er wird kein Problem damit haben, wenn sollte er erfahren, dass du dich mit mir triffst. Ich weiß gar nicht, was du willst.“

Sascha schüttelte den Kopf, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Werd erwachsen, Mann!“, sagte Ronnie sauer. Jetzt war es an ihm, den Kopf zu schütteln. „Vielleicht… vielleicht sollte ich doch besser die U-Bahn nehmen. Du hast ja meine Nummer, wenn du deine Eier wiedergefunden hast.“

Mit diesem Worten machte Ronnie kehrt und ging in die Richtung, aus der er vorhin gekommen war. Sascha sah ihm bedröppelt nach. Er kam sich wie der größte Idiot vor. Endlich hatte er seit Ewigkeiten eine Verabredung, die ihm etwas bedeutete, und er musste sich selbst sabotieren.

Sascha hatte Angst vor Romans Reaktion, aber seine bisherige Zeit mit ihm hätte ihm Beweis genug sein müssen, dass Roman kein beschissener Freund war und dass er ihm vertrauen konnte. Außerdem hatte er bereits vor seinem Mitbewohner und dessen Freundin rausgelassen, dass er sich mit einem Mann traf. Er ärgerte sich, dass er auf einmal den Schwanz einkniff.

Im Auto sitzend holte er sein Handy aus der Tasche und überlegte, ob Ronnie schreiben sollte, aber ihm fiel nichts ein. Verärgert schlug er mit seiner Stirn auf das Lenkrad.


	3. Zweite Chance

Der blaue Schein seines Smartphones erhellte Saschas Gesicht im Halbdunkeln. Im Bett liegend kam er gedanklich endlich zur Ruhe. Er musste sich bei Ronnie entschuldigen, wenn er noch etwas retten wollte. Er hatte sich am Ende des Dates nicht von seiner besten Seite gezeigt.

Ronnie hingegen hatte die Verabredung vorbildlich bestritten. Er war freundlich und bezaubernd gewesen. Weder war er ihm auf die Nerven gegangen noch hatte er herablassend gegenüber dem Kellner verhalten. Mit seinem Charme hatte er Sascha um den Finger gewickelt und zum Grinsen gebracht. Bei ihm hatte Sascha das Gefühl gehabt, die volle Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

Sascha schrieb ihm eine Nachricht, falls Ronnie nicht mit ihm reden wollte. Er musste nicht sehr lange auf eine Antwort warten.

 _Stimmt, du hast dich wie ein Arsch verhalten_ , schrieb Ronnie. _Aber bis dahin hatten wir eine gute Zeit. Ich würde es gerne wiederholen, aber ein Versteckspiel kommt nicht in Frage. Wenn ich einem gemeinsamen Freund über den Weg laufe, will ich nicht verschweigen müssen, dass ich mit dir treffe – sonst kannst du dir ein weiteres Date in die Haare schmieren._

_Jonas, mein Mitbewohner, weiß von dir._

Sascha war ehrlich gesagt froh, dass Jonas nicht da war. Nach einer Konfrontation stand ihm nicht der Sinn und sei es nur ein harmloses Ausfragen.

_Das ist ein Anfang. Wie steht dein Mitbewohner zu Übernachtungsgästen?_

Sascha presste die Lippen grinsend zusammen. Er hatte es noch nicht verbockt, Ronnie flirtete wieder mit ihm.

_Seine Freundin ist Dauergast, wenn sie nicht gerade bei ihr sind. Er kann also nichts dagegen haben._

_Das ist gut_ , antwortete Ronnie.

 _Wann hast du Zeit? Wann können wir uns sehen?_ Saschas Finger waren schneller als sein Kopf. Er musste die Sache entspannter angehen. In den wenigen Wochen, die er noch hatte, konnte er sich realistisch gesehen nicht viel erhoffen. Eine gute Zeit war vermutlich das Beste, was er erwarten konnte.

_Der Samstag gehört dir._

_Erst Samstag?_ , schrieb Sascha enttäuscht zurück.

_Ich muss arbeiten, zwischendurch willst du mich nicht sehen. Ich bin wie eine zermatschte Kartoffel. Nach einer Schicht falle ich ins Bett wie ein Stein._

_Mhmmm._

Bis zum Wochenende zu warten schien Sascha wie ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

_Ich biete noch Sonntag dazu._

_Unter der Woche ist nichts drin?_

_Frühstück vielleicht, aber wie gesagt: Stein – Bett._

_Sag nur wo und wann_ , schrieb Sascha zurück.

_Okay. Bei mir, übermorgen, gegen 8 Uhr. Bring etwas Essbares mit. Bei mir gibt es nur Müsli, haltbare Milch und alles, was sonst nicht schlecht werden kann in Form von Dosen._

_Ich mache passables Omelett. Ich werde alles mitbringen._

_Ein Mann, der kochen kann. Es wird immer besser._ Ronnie zeigte sich enthusiastisch. Kurz darauf verabschiedete er sich, – er brauchte seinen Schlaf – nachdem er ihm seine Adresse gegeben hatte.

Sascha schaltete sein Handy aus, legte es auf dem Nachttisch ab und rollte sich auf den Rücken. Bis zum unschönen Ende hatte Sascha einen tollen Abend mit Ronnie verbracht. Sie funkten auf einer Welle, auch wenn sie unterschiedliche Menschen waren.

Er dachte an das Essen, an Ronnies Handgelenk, an all die Punkte auf seiner Haut, die man mit Parfüm betörend machen konnte. Seine Fantasie hatte sich in dem Moment im Restaurant selbstständig gemacht. Er konnte sich noch viel mehr vorstellen, als mit Ronnie essen zu gehen. Es war zu lange her, dass er andere Haut auf seiner gespürt hatte.

Mit schnellen Auf- und Abbewegungen seiner rechten Hand masturbierte Sascha, die Boxershorts nur ein Stück tiefer geschoben, um seinen Freund freizulegen. Mit einem echten Menschen im Kopf, wenn auch mit einem dazu erfundenen, nackten Körper befriedigte es lustvoller. Für ihn war Sex keine Gymnastikübung. Sascha genoss den Sex am meisten, wenn er in einer Beziehung war. Ein Orgasmus allein weckte noch keine Gefühle.

Nachdem er sich mit einem Tuch rasch gesäubert hatte, schlief Sascha befriedigt rasch ein.

Den nächsten Tag verbrachte er mit Sport und einem Großeinkauf. Jonas traf er erst am Abend in ihrer WG wieder. Er erkundigte sich aus Höflichkeit nach seinem Date und wirkte fast ein wenig froh, dass Sascha nicht viel zu berichten hatte, aber er benahm sich zu Sascha Erleichterung auch nicht anders ihm gegenüber.

Als er abends mit Jonas vor dem Fernseher eine Nachricht auf dem Handy bekam, war er enttäuscht, dass es nur Roman war, der ihn am Sonntag zum Quadfahren einlud. Das durchkreuzte allerdings seine vagen Pläne, wie er das Wochenende mit Ronnie verbringen wollte. Darüber würde er morgen mit ihm reden.

Paradoxerweise schlief Sascha in der Nacht vor ihrem zweiten Treffen schlechter. Er war morgens bereits vor seinem Wecker wach. Nachdem er sich frisch gemacht und angezogen hatte, packte er eine große Tasche für das Frühstück, das er gedachte zu kreieren.

Als Ronnie ihm seine Wohnungstür öffnete, erwartete Sascha ein ungewohnter Anblick. Ronnies kurze, blonde Haare machten einen ungewöhnlich schlappen Eindruck. An seinem Kinn zeigten sich ein paar Stoppeln. Er trug ein schäbiges, weißes T-Shirt, dunkelgraue Retropants, war dazu barfuß und hielt in der rechten Hand eine Kuhflecken-Tasse.

„Hey Sascha!“ Ronnie drückte ihn mit der linken an sich. „Komm rein, ich habe einen Bärenhunger.“

Sascha überspielte die Überraschung, Ronnie in einem äußerst gemütlichen Outfit anzutreffen. „Ich bin vorbereitet.“

„Es sieht aus, als wolltest du eine ganze Kaserne verköstigen.“ Ronnie ging direkt vor in die Küche. „Tob dich aus. Meine Küche ist deine Küche.“

Der kleine Tisch, über dem eine Fotowand hing, gegenüber der Küchenzeile war bis auf eine Zeitschrift, Salz, Pfeffer, eine Müslipackung und zwei Kaffeetaschen leer. Sascha breitete sich mit seinen Sachen auf der Arbeitsfläche aus. Ronnie äußerte sich amüsiert, dass er sogar an frische Milch gedacht hatte. Sascha ließ sich alle Utensilien für sein angepriesenes Omelett geben und machte sich an die Vorbereitung der Eierspeise.

Ronnie stellte ihm eine Tasse schwarzen Filterkaffee, wie ihn Sascha mochte, hin, bevor er sich an den Tisch setzte und zufrieden von seinem Milchkaffee trank.

„Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen.“

Sascha warf ihm einen Blick zu und zeigte ihm ein zurückhaltendes Lächeln, das an Mut gewann.

„Daran! Genau daran könnte ich mich auch gewöhnen. Du solltest mehr lächeln, Sascha. Wenn einer einen Grund hat, eine trübe Tasse zu sein, dann ich. 7 bis 7 ist wahrlich kein Zuckerschlecken.“ Ronnie gähnte demonstrativ.

„Abends bis morgens?“, fragte Sascha nach.

„24 Stunden, wobei ein Teil davon Bereitschaft ist, also nicht als reguläre Arbeitszeit zählt. Dazu kommen dann noch Nacht- beziehungsweise Wochenenddienste als Sahnehäubchen“, sagte Ronnie ironisch.

„Wir können ja tauschen“, schlug Sascha im Scherz vor, „Allerdings, Arzt möchte ich nicht sein.“

„Du gäbst eine gute Krankenschwester ab. Die Beine dafür hast du.“

Sascha löste links die Ferse vom Boden, winkelte leicht sein Bein an und blickte über die Schulter an sich herunter. Er hatte seine hellblaue Lieblingsjeans angezogen, die einen runden, sexy Po formte – wie seine Ex ihm gesagt hatte. Er hatte sich nicht wirklich aufgebrezelt, aber zumindest wusste er, dass die Hose funktionierte. Mit dem Kopf wieder zur Küchenzeile gerichtet, ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, fragte Sascha: „Ich dachte, Krankenschwestern müssen kompetent und nicht attraktiv sein.“

„Attraktiv trägt zur Heilung bei. Es erhöht den Herzschlag und sorgt für gute Laune“, erwiderte Ronnie mit Humor in seiner Stimme. „Wie sieht es auf deinem Kahn aus? Gibt es inzwischen eine Disko an Bord? Denn sonst kann ich unmöglich zur Marine.“

„Nein, tut mir leid. Ich werde es als Verbesserung für das allgemeine Wohlbefinden an Bord vorschlagen. Wie wäre es als Entschädigung mit extra viel Serranoschinken auf dem Omelett?“

Ronnie schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Das ersetzt niemals einen Club.“ Er gähnte abermals. „Entschuldigung, ich werde heute nicht alt.“

Sascha sorgte dafür, dass Ronnie sich bewegte und den Tisch für das Essen deckte.

Als er fertig war, stellte sich Ronnie neben ihn an den Herd und bemerkte angetan, dass das Essen gut roch und aussah. Ihre Hüften berührten sich fast. Er war versucht, seine Hand in die Kurve von Saschas Rücken zu legen, doch er hielt sich zurück. Ein Date bei ihm Zuhause war womöglich schon zu schnell für Sascha.

„Hast du Urlaubspläne, Sascha?“ Seine Frage klang intimer, als sie war. „Weniger als fünf Wochen… die müssen genutzt werden.“

„Du hörst dich an wie mein Mitbewohner.“

„Ja? Ich mag ihn jetzt schon. Du wirst deine freie Zeit doch nicht auf Balkonien verbringen, oder?“, bohrte Ronnie.

Sascha wendete das Omelett, ehe er antwortete. „Ich wollte wild campen. Ganz für mich.“

„Einsamer Wolf, hm? Dann bist du wahrscheinlich nicht begeistert von meiner Idee, am Wochenende tanzen zu gehen?“

Sascha zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, es lockerer anzugehen. „Wenn ich mich an der Bar mit einem Getränk festhalten kann? Ich bin kein Tänzer.“ Er drehte seinen Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. Ein Knistern lag plötzlich in der Luft, als sie sich in die Augen sahen.

„Hey, das macht Spaß. Du weißt es nur noch nicht.“ Ronnie strahlte. Er sah sich schon am Ziel, weil Sascha nicht direkt Nein gesagt hatte.

Dieser starrte ihn an. Die Erwartung umklammerte Saschas Herz mit einem festen Griff. Auf seinem Gesicht war kurz ein Zögern zu sehen, das jedoch von Entschlossenheit überschrieben wurde. Dann passierte es. Er beugte sich vor – er war nur ein paar Zentimeter größer als Ronnie – und küsste ihn. Die Stoppeln waren etwas ungewohnt, aber nicht neu. Es war ein zarter Kuss gegen Ronnies Lippen, eine leichte, erkundende Berührung mit der Zunge, bevor er sich zurück zog, mit dem Vorstellung wieder sechzehn, schüchtern und voller verwirrender Gefühle zu sein.

Ronnies Augen blitzten. Er lächelte berauscht. Sascha fühlte die warme Röte seine Wange, aber auch er war verzaubert und konnte den Blick gar nicht abwenden. Erst als ihm das Omelett wieder einfiel, wandte er sich rasch der Pfanne zu.

„Verdammt!“ Ronnie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Das war überraschend. Überraschend gut. Ich glaube, ich bin wach.“ Er lachte leise. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du so impulsiv bist. Ich hatte mir schon einen Plan fürs Wochenende zurecht gelegt.“

„Einen Plan?“ Sascha machte den Herd aus und schob die heiße Pfanne rechts auf das kalte Kochfeld. Dann drehte er sich erwartungsvoll zu Ronnie.

„Ich wäre in deinen persönlichen Raum eingedrungen, etwa so.“ Ronnie stellte sich ganz dicht vor ihn. Er hatte ein teuflisches Lächeln auf den Lippen und fixierte ihn mit seinem Blick. „Bin ich zu fordernd? Gehe ich zu weit?, hätte ich gefragt. Du hättest gelacht und verlegen weggesehen, aber dann, wenn du wieder aufgesehen hättest, hättest du Augenkontakt ohne Unsicherheit gehalten. Du wärst am Haken. Wie jetzt. Dann würde ich dich küssen...“

Ronnie bewegte sich gefühlt wie in Zeitlupe. Er legte seine Hand an Saschas Wange und stellte den vorsichtigen Lippenkontakt wieder her. Er küsste, jetzt tiefer, inniger, während seine Hand in Saschas Nacken wanderte, als erwarte er, dass dieser jeden Moment Reißaus nehmen könnte. Behutsam tastete sich seine Zunge voran, zwischen Saschas Lippen und erkundete das neue, warm-feuchte Terrain.

Ronnie nahm Saschas williges Entgegenkommen als Zeichen, ihn in einen intensiven, süßen Zungenkuss zu verwickeln, ehe er sich schließlich mit einem letzten Kuss auf den Mund zurückzog.

Sascha sah ihn sprachlos an und stammelte am Ende: „Wir… das… Essen.“

Ronnie grinste zufrieden. Er nahm die Pfanne vom Herd und verteilte die Eierspeise auf die beiden Teller. „Setz dich“, forderte er auf und machte es vor.

Sascha folgte seinem Beispiel und nahm ihm gegenüber Platz. „Oh, mein Kaffee“, fiel ihm ein. Er war schon halb aufgesprungen, aber Ronnie war schneller und reichte ihm. Für einen Moment überlappten ihre Finger, als er die Tasse überreichte. Es war wie ein winziger, prickelnder Stromschlag.

Ronnie sprach aus, was ihm durch den Kopf ging: „Ich könnte jetzt gut weiter rummachen.“ Er zog die Nase kraus und grinste neckisch.

„Du brauchst deinen Schönheitsschlaf“, protestierte Sascha mäßig überzeugend. Automatisch schob er sich Gabel für Gabel in den Mund.

„Du hast angefangen, wenn ich dich erinnern darf“, widersprach Ronnie gespielt schnippisch. „Ich hätte mir das Knutschen fürs nächste Date aufgespart. Eigentlich siehst du mich gerade zum schlechtesten Zeitpunkt überhaupt.“

„Sorry, ich werde mich zurückhalten.“

Ronnie stützte einen Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und beugte sich vertrauensvoll vor. „Mir gefällt‘s. Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt befürchtet, den Führenden bei diesem Tanz geben zu müssen. Der Kuss war… anregend.“

Sascha schlug gehemmt die Augen nieder. Als er wieder aufsah, suchten seine Augen neutralen Boden. Er fand ihn in der Fotowand.

Über dem Küchentisch an der Wand waren mehrere Leinen, die kunstvoll an einem großen Ast hingen, befestigt, die als Halterung für Fotos, Postkarten und andere Bilder dienten. Auf den Fotos waren Urlaubslandschaften, Ronnie bester Laune in Badehose, mit Freunden und auf Party unterwegs zu sehen. Eins zeigte ihn in Camouflage. Trotz der ernsten Pose konnte man den Schalk in seinem Nacken sehen. Wieder ein anderer Schnappschuss zeigte Ronnie als Dragqueen in einem Glitzerfummel. Das Makeup war relativ dezent, während seine blonde Mähne jede Frau aus den Siebzigern neidisch gemacht hätte.

„Bist du das?“

„Einmal und nie wieder, aber es hat sich gelohnt, allein für die Haare. Kurz ist schön praktisch, aber eine blonde Mähne für eine Nacht hat schon was. Die Schuhe, das Kleid waren der Killer, jedoch ist es alles sehr aufwendig. Den Spaß überlasse ich lieber den professionellen Dragqueens.“

Sascha runzelte die Stirn. „Ich kann mir dich kaum beim Bund vorstellen.“

Ronnie wurde ernst: „Ich wollte unbedingt Medizin studieren, egal wie. Natürlich ist man als Rekrut voller Idealismus und Tatendrang, mit der Zeit kommt zwangsläufig die Ernüchterung. Ich war damals auch so. Humor ist überlebenswichtig.“

„Widersprüche gibt es in jedem Job“, stimmte Sascha zu, „Man muss aufpassen, nicht daran zu zerbrechen oder zynisch und abgebrüht werden.“

„Man braucht einen Ausgleich.“

Sascha nickte.

Ronnie erzählte ein paar Geschichten zu den Fotos, während sie frühstückten. Er streckte müde die Schultern durch und legte schließlich das Besteck auf seinem leeren Teller zusammen. Sascha, der ebenfalls fertig war, wollte das Geschirr wegräumen, doch Ronnie hielt ihn zurück. Das würde er später machen.

Ronnie zögerte, er wollte etwas sagen, hielt sich dann jedoch zurück.

„Was?“ Sascha hatte das Zögern bemerkt.

„Wenn ich nicht müde wäre, würde ich weitermachen, wo wir vorhin aufgehört haben...“

Sascha lächelte. „Und ich wäre beleidigt, wenn du dabei einschläfst.“

„Tja, das könnte passieren.“ Ronnie brachte ihn zur Tür, wo er sich mit einem kurzen Kuss auf den Mund von Sascha verabschiedete.


	4. Bis tief in die Nacht

Sie trafen sich in einer U-Bahn-Station, die für beide etwa gleichermaßen weit entfernt lag. Sascha machte aufregt ein paar Schritte in die eine und dann wieder in die andere Richtung, da er nicht wusste, von wo Ronnie kam. Er hatte seine Lederjacke, ein T-Shirt und die gleichen engen Jeans vom letzten Date an. Dazu trug er bequeme Sneaker, falls Ronnie ihn tatsächlich vom Tanzen überzeugen konnte – was bei ihm wahrscheinlich war.

Es war einiges los, allerdings deutlich weniger als zu den Stoßzeiten des Berufsverkehrs. Das Partyvolk war eindeutig an der gelösten Stimmung zu erkennen.

Breit lächelnd kam Ronnie auf ihn zu. „Heeeeeey!“, rief er. Seine knackige, hellblaue Jeans wies mehrere Risse auf, durch die die Haut seines Oberschenkels durchschimmerte. Unter dem eher unscheinbaren Parka trug er ein T-Shirt mit tiefem V-Ausschnitt, das den Blick auf blonde Brusthaare freigab. Sascha wäre das zu offenherzig gewesen, doch Ronnie sah darin zweifelsfrei sehr gut aus. Er war auch erleichtert, dass er nicht zu den Menschen zählte, die Körperbehaarung verabscheuen. Ein Erwachsener ohne, ob Frau oder Mann, hatte etwas Präpubertäres, dass er nicht mit Erotik in Verbindung bringen wollte.

„Sascha, ich habe die Tage bis zum Wochenende gezählt“, wisperte Ronnie neckisch und fiel Sascha in die ausgestreckten Arme, als er ihm jedoch einen Kuss auf den Mund geben wollte, verzog Sascha den Kopf, sodass seine Lippen auf der Wange landeten. 

Nicht verärgert, aber enttäuscht ließ Ronnie ihn los. „Ich habe einen Freund, der ist Skater“, begann er, „Die Skater-Community gibt sich gerne weltoffen, dennoch grassiert eine unterschwellige Homophobie unter den Leuten, mal mehr, mal weniger offen, dass er sich nicht traut, offen zu sein. Es herrscht dieses abgefuckte Klischee, dass, wenn Schwule sich für Sport interessieren, es nur Ballett, Eiskunstlaufen oder Geräteturnen sein kann, aber so einen heteronormativen Sport wie Skaten traut man uns nicht zu. Oder die Bundeswehr.“ Ronnie lachte trocken. „Ich meine, Jogi Löw ist ja auch nicht schwul, weil er modischen Geschmack beweist.“

Just rauschte die U-Bahn mit einem Windzug in die Station.

„Sorry“, sagte Sascha mit flauem Gefühl im Magen und folgte ihm in die Bahn. Sie hatten sich die ganze Woche Nachrichten hin und her geschickt, dass er es kaum hatte erwarten können, ihn wiederzusehen. Er war sich wie ein schwärmerischer Teenie vorgekommen. „Ich bin nicht der Typ für öffentliche Bekenntnisse.“

Beim Reingehen sah er, dass Ronnies Jeans auch auf der Rückseite rissig war. Besonders links konnte man unter den weißen Stoffsträngen die Rundung des Pos erahnen.

„Nein, ich war zu harsch“, beschwor Ronnie. Er setzte sich in einen Vierersitz, Sascha neben ihn. „Es sollte jedem seine persönliche Entscheidung sein, sich zu outen oder nicht. Wenn die Karriere davon abhängt, kann ich jeden verstehen, der sich genau überlegt, wem man sich gegenüber offenbart. Wenn man seine Familie, seine Clique und seine Umgebung harmonisch erhalten will, dann erst recht.“

„Es sollte egal sein, wie einer tickt oder welches Geschlecht er bevorzugt“, meinte Sascha. Er stellte seine Füße breitbeinig auf. Locker ließ er seinen Oberschenkel gegen Ronnies fallen. Der Wagen war nur mäßig besetzt. Am vorderen Ende war eine Gruppe Teenies, die vornehmlich lautstark mit sich selbst beschäftigt war.

„In Utopia“, widersprach Ronnie. „Mein Kumpel ist gehemmt, sogar verängstigt, wenn er mit seinen Skater-Freunden abhängt. Die Szene ist schwierig. Ich begrüße jedes Vorbild, das öffentlich homosexuell ist. Dann kommen garantiert weniger dumme Sprüche. Das ganze Thema wird entspannter.“

Er sah auf die sich berührenden Beine hinunter.

„Ich reagiere manchmal zu heftig“, gestand Ronnie, „Ich habe schon Bekannte verloren, weil sie damit nicht klarkamen. Es ist ätzend. Was mich wiederum wütend macht, wie einfältig Leute sein können!“

Sascha gab ihm mit einem Bein einen freundlichen Stupser. „Keine Sorge, bisher konntest du mich nicht vertreiben.“ Er grinste. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich schrieben, hatte Sascha ein Dauergrinsen auf den Lippen. Jonas zog ihn deswegen schon auf.

„There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm.”

„Was?”

„Candyman. Christina Aguilera.”

„Dafür müsstest du dich noch etwas mehr anstrengen...“, meinte Sascha spielerisch.

„Ja?“ Ronnie scannte kurz die Umgebung, bevor er auf der Sitzbank herumrutschte und Sascha in die Augen sah. „Niemand schaut zu.“ Er legte seine Hand auf Saschas Oberschenkel, schob die Finger tastend auf die Innenseite und bewegte sich dann langsam nach oben in den Schritt, immer Saschas Reaktion beobachtend. „Gefällt dir das?“

Sascha hielt den Atem an. Er spürte eine Anspannung in seinem Körper, die sich als Wärme ausbreitete. Fast bedauerte er, Ronnie heute nicht Zuhause getroffen zu haben.

„Gerettet vom Gong“, sagte Ronnie, als die U-Bahn hielt, „Komm, wir müssen raus.“ 

Er sprang von seinem Platz auf. Ein Typ hatte an ihrem Ende schon die Türen geöffnet und war ausgestiegen. Ronnie griff Saschas Hand und zerrte ihn mit sich nach draußen auf den Bahnsteig, wo er ihn wieder losließ.

Abends wurde es langsam frisch, sobald die Dämmerung begann. Ronnie fröstelte leicht mit seinem dünnen T-Shirt und machte den Reißverschluss seines Parkas zu. Im Club würden sie mit Sicherheit ins Schwitzen geraten. Vor dem unscheinbaren Gebäude standen bereits jede Menge Männer. Einige rauchten, während sich andere zähflüssig zum Eingang vorschoben. Die Partygäste waren jeglicher Couleur. Vom klischeehaften, warmen Bruder bis zum Durchschnittsmann war alles vertreten.

Sascha schaute mit großen Augen und hielt sich an seinen Begleiter. Das war nicht seine Welt, aber wahrscheinlich war man nirgends freier, wenn man etwas für Männer übrig hatte, außer vielleicht in den eigenen vier Wänden. Nachdem sie ihren Jacken abgegeben hatten, drängten sie sich durch die Leute in den Hauptraum. Kaum dort spürte Sascha die Wärme und die stickige Luft, die dort herrschte.

Ronnie dirigierte ihn direkt zur nächsten Bar, wo sie etwas zu trinken bestellten und sich damit zuprosteten. 

„Alles in Ordnung? Du wirkst ein bisschen... kribbelig.“ Ronnie sprach laut gegen die Musik an. Er lächelte aufmunternd. Mit der freien Hand, die kein Getränk hielt, tätschelte er Sascha am Arm.

„Habe ich dir eigentlich von meiner steifen Hüfte erzählt? Ich bin ein ganz miserabler Tänzer“, meinte Sascha entschuldigend.

„Steife Hüfte?“, wiederholte Ronnie, „Hat sich das schon mal ein Arzt angesehen?“

„Alte Kriegsverletzung“, erwiderte Sascha im gleichen, amüsierten Tonfall.

Gerade als Ronnie antworten wollte, wurde er von einem anderen Mann praktisch überfallen. Der große Twen ließ Sascha mit seinem Tanktop an einen Bekannten denken, der früher auf Ravepartys ging. An seiner Seite tauchte ein zweiter Typ auf, der Ronnie ebenfalls in Beschlag nah. Er war kleiner. Seine dunklen, weichen Locken machten ihn interessant. Erst nachdem sie von ihm abgelassen hatten, gelang es Ronnie, Sascha seinen Freunden vorzustellen. Beide begrüßten ihn wider Erwarten mit Handschlag. „Überlass es ihm, die schnuckeligsten Männer aufzugabeln“, meinte der Größere, bevor sie wieder von dannen zogen.

„Du scheinst hier bekannt zu sein.“ Ronnie zeigte auf die zwei, die sich unter die Tänzer begaben.

„Wenn ich Zeit habe und nicht zu müde bin. Nichts geht über eine durchtanzte Nacht. Bist du bereit?“ Ronnie wirkte auf einmal hibbelig. Er konnte es nicht abwarten, den anderen zu folgen und die Beats am eigenen Leib zu spüren.

„Ich werde meine steife Hüfte noch ein wenig schmieren...“, sagte Sascha und deutete auf sein leeres Glas. „Geh schon vor.“

„Okay, aber ich erwarte dich!“ Ronnie zeigte auf ihn, dann mischte er sich unter die Tanzenden.

Sascha hatte daheim schon etwas getrunken, doch nicht annähernd genug, um betrunken zu werden. Das plante er jetzt nachzuholen. Als er sich zum Tresen umgedreht hatte, kniff ihm jemand in den Po. „Hey!“, rief Sascha noch, doch der Verursacher zwinkerte ihm nur zu und verschwand.

Ein Grund mehr sein Unbehagen mit Hochprozentigem zu löschen.

Der Alkohol brannte angenehm. Wärme bahnte sich langsam seinen Weg. Sascha naschte ein paar Nüsse aus einer Schale. Mit dem Rücken zur Bar suchten seine Augen die Tanzfläche ab. Er konnte Ronnie erst nach einer Weile ausmachen. Er hatte offensichtlich sehr viel Spaß. Ein paar der Kerle schienen sich für ihn zu interessieren.

Sascha war schon in Clubs gewesen. Gewöhnlich sorgte er dafür, dass kein anderer sein Mädchen anbaggerte. Hier war er nur einer von vielen, die ihn oder Ronnie selbst angruben. Für Sascha waren die anderen Männer potenzielle Störfriede, die ihm sein Ziel – Ronnie – streitig machen konnten.

Trotzdem wartete Sascha, bis sich Ronnie wieder zu ihm bemühte. Ronnie glühte und lachte über das ganze Gesicht. „Wo bleibst du, Sascha?“ Er hatte von Anfang an körperliche Annäherung gesucht, ohne dass er zu aufdringlich gewesen war, und auch jetzt berührte er ihn an Schulter und Brust. „Ich dachte, das hier wäre eine wunderbare Möglichkeit, sich physisch ein bisschen näher zu kommen. Ein kleines Tänzchen, eine aufregende Verführung...“

Sascha presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er machte einen gedehnten Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Vergiss einfach die Meute um uns rum. Heute Nacht geht es nur um uns zwei.“ Ronnie drückte sich an ihn. Er legte beide Arme um ihn und presste seine Hüfte gegen Saschas. Sein Parfüm hatte sich mit männlichem Schweiß gemischt. Er machte ein paar wiegende Tanzbewegungen. „Zeigen wir den anderen, wie heiß wir sind!“

Sascha ließ sich an der Hand von ihm auf die Tanzfläche führen. Er beachtete nur Ronnie. Die Getränke entfalteten ihre Wirkung und senkten seine Hemmschwelle beachtlich. Ihm war es inzwischen egal, wer ihm dabei zusah, wie und wo Ronnie ihn berührte. Er war in seinem Bann gefangen.

Ihre Körper zappelten zur treibenden Musik. Ronnie hielt immer irgendwie Kontakt zu ihm. Nachdem er ihn eine Weile mit Armen und Beine umgarnt hatte, fing er an, sich um Sascha herumzubewegen. Als er ihn von hinten antanzte und sich an ihm rieb, schloss Sascha für eine kleine Ewigkeit die Augen, griff Ronnies Hände, die über seinen Torso glitten, und ließ die Erregung in sich ausbreiten.

Höhepunkt war der Moment, als Ronnie ihn sanft zu sich umdrehte und ihn in einen heißen Zungenkuss verwickelte. Schwer atmend und verschwitzt sahen sie sich danach an. Keiner warf ihnen einen komischen Blick zu und mit einem Mal wusste Sascha den Club, in dem er sich bis dato fehl am Platze gefühlt hatte, zu schätzen.

Sie machten eine kurze Pause an der Bar, um ihren Durst zu stillen, dann setzten sie ihre tänzerische Verführung beim dritten Date fort. Sascha konnte gar nicht von genug bekommen. Er merkte noch halb bewusst, wie betrunken er war, während er Ronnie erzählte, wie süß er ihn fand und wie sehr er ihn mochte. Er grinste dämlich und versuchte Ronnie, der sich fast wie Schmetterling um ihn herumwirbelte, mit Küssen einzufangen.

Ihm war ganz schwindelig vom heißen Tanz, bis er spürte, wie sich ein Brechreiz nach oben in die Kehle wand. Er bat Ronnie, mit ihm nach draußen zu gehen.

Ronnie kaufte ihm schnell eine Flasche Wasser und schickte ihn schon einmal vor, dann holte er ihre Jacken.

Nach der Hitze des Clubs war die kalte Nachtluft eine echte Wohltat. „Mir ist schlecht“, murmelte Sascha gegen das Gebäude gelehnt.

„Massiere den Adamsapfel in Kreisen, dann fühlst du dich besser“, sagte Ronnie. „Du hattest zu wenig zu Essen – und zu viel Alkohol. Hast du schon Wasser getrunken?“ 

„Du bist so gut zu mir“, nuschelte Sascha und massierte unbeholfen seinen Hals. „Ich wollte ein bisschen lockerer werden...“

„Sascha...“ Ronnie hielt ihn an der Schulter fest, während die andere Hand über seinen Rücken strich.

„Du bist scheiß-offen und ich bin feige. Warum gibst du dich mit mir ab?“ Sascha löste sich von der Wand und richtete sich auf.

„Weil es augenfällig Neuland für dich ist. Und weil du schnuckelig bist.“ Ronnie hakte ihn unter. Zusammen schlurften sie in Richtung der Bahnstation.

„Alle Jungs, die ich geküsst habe… Die ich… Das waren… Geheimnisse.“

„Ich bin vorzeigbar. Wünscht sich nicht jeder Mutter einen Arzt zum Schwiegersohn?“, scherzte Ronnie. Er wollte nicht, dass Sascha etwas sagte, was er am nächsten Tag bereute, oder noch besser, sich nicht an ihre Verabredung erinnerte, weil er einen Blackout hatte.

„Das ist wahr“, stimmte Sascha bierernst zu.

Sie mussten nur wenige Minuten Zeit totschlagen, bis die U-Bahn einfuhr. Sobald sie auf einem Zweisitzplatz saßen, legte Sascha seinen Kopf auf Ronnies Schulter ab. Er nahm Ronnies Hand in seine und nickte mit dem Unterarm auf Ronnies Oberschenkel ein.


	5. Mit Kusshand

Sascha wurde wach, als ihm sein gemütliches Kissen – Ronnies Schulter – abrupt entzogen wurde. Er hörte noch seinen Namen. Sein Oberkörper sackte vor, er fing sich jedoch. Müde blinzelte Sascha mehrmals und rieb sich die Augen. Er brauchte einen Moment, bis ihm dämmerte, dass er in der U-Bahn saß.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde von Ronnies Stimme angezogen. Er lauschte einer ihm unbekannten Wut in den ausgespuckten Worten. Die Luft im Club hatte ihm zugesetzt. Er hörte etwas dumpf.

Ronnie stand im Gang. Vor ihm befand sich zwischen den Türen des Waggons ein junger Kerl, den er wüst beschimpfte. Der war nicht weniger freundlich zu ihm. Zu dessen Überraschung teilte Ronnie schnell und gekonnt mit Fäusten aus, während sein Gegner damit beschäftigt war, die Schläge zu blocken.

Nichtsdestotrotz gelang es Ronnie, ihm einen Schlag zu verpassen. Die Lippen des anderen sprang blutend auf. Überrascht von dem Treffer glückte Ronnie auch der nächste: Mitten auf die Nase.

„Wer ist nun die feige Schwuchtel?“, fragte er scharf. „Kriech zurück in das Rattenloch, aus dem du gekommen bist!“

Sascha war schockiert von der Ronnies Aggression.

Alle schwankten, als die U-Bahn bei der nächsten Station hielt.

Sascha taumelte vorwärts, hielt sich kurz an einer Haltestange fest, dann packte er Ronnies Oberkörper samt Armen und hielt ihn fest. Ronnie fuhr ihn zornig an, wollte seine Ellbogen benutzen, bis er merkte, dass es Sascha war. Der andere nutzte die Chance und sprintete zur offenen Tür hinaus, wo er mit seinem Kumpel Reißaus nahm.

„Was zur Hölle? Spinnst du?“, fragte Sascha. Er spürte, wie schleichend die Spannung aus Ronnies Körper wich. Als er ihn losgelassen hatte, stieg Ronnie aus und Sascha folgte ihm. „Was war das denn?“

„Diese Arschlöcher!“, fauchte Ronnie immer noch aufgebracht. Er starrte auf seine schmerzende Faust, an der nichts zu sehen war. Unmerklich war er schnellen Schrittes unterwegs. „Homophobe, kleine Scheißer!“

„Beruhige dich erst mal.“ Sascha fasste ihn an der Schulter an, was Ronnie tatsächlich dazu veranlasste, langsamer zu werden und Sascha die Gelegenheit gab, zu ihm aufzuschließen. „Haben sie dich angegriffen?“

„Die beiden haben mich provoziert. Uns. Hässliche Beleidigungen. Du kannst es dir vorstellen.“ Ronnie machte eine Luft durchschneidende Handgeste. „Ich lasse so einen Scheiß nicht auf mir sitzen. Ich bin zu dem Rädelsführer hin und habe ihm gesagt, er soll es noch mal wiederholen, wenn sich traut. Der Pisser hat es getan, ich habe ihn geschubst und dann kam eins zu anderen. Er hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass eine Schwuchtel zuschlagen kann.“

„Prügelst du dich öfter?“, fragte Sascha erstaunt.

Ronnie blieb plötzlich stehen, wandte sich ihm zu und schaute Sascha düster an. „Ich bin doch nicht Jesus und halte meine andere Wange hin!“

„Du hast angefangen! Man hätte es auch verbal lösen können“, widersprach Sascha.

Ronnie schnaubte. „Sicher. Sie hätten sich bestimmt höflichst entschuldigt, wenn ich ihnen nur deutlich gemacht hätte, dass wir alle Menschen sind.“ Seine Antwort triefte vor Sarkasmus. Er konnte verdammt dickköpfig und fordernd sein, wenn ihm etwas wichtig war. „Vielleicht lernen die zwei dann, dass wir nicht unbedingt schwach und unmännlich sind.“ Ronnie schaute grimmig drein.

„Du hättest es trotzdem nicht tun müssen…“ Sascha fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und durch die Haare. Er war nicht mehr viel Alkohol gewöhnt und wollte ins Bett.

„Manchen Leuten kann man mit Worten beikommen, andere verstehen nur eine klare Ansage“, meinte Ronnie deutlich. Wenn einer verstehen sollte, dass es rationale Gründe für Gewalt gab, dann Sascha. Im Grunde hatte Sascha ihm bisher immer zugestimmt, aber trotz seines Berufs war er bereit, Konflikte eher mit Worten als mit Gewalt zu lösen. Das konnte Ronnie bis zu einem gewissen Grad nachvollziehen und respektieren.

Ronnie sah zu Sascha, der müde die Lider bewegte und schließlich gähnte. Sie waren inzwischen draußen. Er musste aufs andere Gleis wechseln, während Sascha von hier aus den Bus nehmen musste.

„Du siehst echt müde aus“, kommentierte er. Sie standen sich jetzt gegenüber und sahen sich verklärt an. Besonders Sascha war immer noch angenehm, wenn auch schläfrig, benebelt.

„Was macht deine Hand?“, erkundigte sich Sascha.

„Ich werde es überleben.“

„Du hast dich ganz gut geschlagen für einen Zivilisten…“, gab Sascha zu. Er hatte ihn schon ein wenig beeindruckt, wie Ronnie sich geschlagen hatte, auch wenn er es nicht unbedingt guthieß. Er machte ihn sogar ein kleines bisschen stolz.

„Zivilist? Pfff.“ Ronnie lächelte. „Du kannst ruhig zugeben, dass du auf Bad Boys stehst.“

Sascha lachte heiser.

„Was? Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr, wie du mir vorhin gesagt hast, ich wäre ein echter Traumprinz?“, scherzte Ronnie. „Du bist wie der berühmte Pawlowscher Hund, wenn du mich siehst.“

„Schließ nicht von dir auf andere!“

„Ja, du hast recht, ich sabbere dir und deinem Knackarsch schon die ganze Zeit hinterher. Also kommst du mit zu mir?“ Ronnie starrte ihn gebannt an, während sich Saschas Blick senkte.

„Ich schätze schon.“

Glücklich schlang Ronnie seinen linken Arm um seinen Hals und schob ihn in Richtung der Treppen zu den anderen Gleisen. Sascha ließ sich willig führen.

Sie sprinteten, als sie sahen, dass bereits eine U-Bahn mit offenen Türen wartete. Ein wenig außer Atem schlüpften sie hinein. Kurz hinter ihnen schlossen sich die Türen. Beide hielten sich an Haltestangen fest, während sie einander gegenseitig verführerisch beäugten. Sascha interessierte nicht einmal, dass sie ein paar Blicke ernteten.

Ronnie hingegen war darauf bedacht, dass Sascha nicht einknickte, bevor es zur Sache ging. Dummerweise hatte er die Wasserflasche zurückgelassen. Hinsetzen wollte er auf jeden Fall vermeiden; nicht dass Sascha wieder an seiner Schulter einnickte, auch wenn er es süß gefunden hatte.

Bei ihm Zuhause angekommen holte er für Sascha Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank, um den morgendlichen Kater zu vermeiden, nachdem er seinen Parka aufgehängt hatte. Sascha traf den Garderobenhaken nicht. Seine Lederjacke fiel zu Boden, aber er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Du bist zum Anknabbern betrunken“, sagte Ronnie belustigt und strich ihm über die Wange. Er reichte ihm das Glas und riet ihm, definitiv zu trinken, dann hob er Saschas Jacke auf.

Ohne auf Ronnie zu warten machte sich Sascha auf Erkundungstour. Bisher hatte er vor allem die Küche und etwas vom Wohnzimmer gesehen. Er fand sehr schnell den Weg ins Allerheiligste.

„Du hast einen riesigen Fernseher!“

„Ja“, antwortete Ronnie, der ihm nachgekommen war, und machte eine dezente Stehlampe an, „Weißt du, wie oft ich vor dem Fernseher auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen bin und mit steifem Nacken aufgewacht bin? Darum steht jetzt dieses Prachtexemplar in meinem Schlafzimmer.“

„Danke!“ Sascha drehte sich grinsend um. „Ich hoffe, heute Nacht ist etwas Anderes steif…“

„Sascha! Ich wusste nicht, dass du so… schmutzig sein kannst.“ Ronnie fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Er schloss die Distanz zwischen ihnen und küsste ihn einnehmend und zugleich verschlingend. Er wusste, dass Sascha ein guter Küsser war und man ihn lediglich aus der Reserve locken musste, dennoch hatte er nicht mit schmutzigen Worten aus seinem Mund gerechnet. Vielleicht hatte es sein Gutes, dass Sascha sich gut abgefüllt hatte.

Seine Lippen waren weich. Ronnies Zunge glitt über seine Unterlippe, dann tauchte sie wieder in seinen Mund. Er spürte Saschas Aufstöhnen, als er mit seiner Hand Saschas wachsende Beule in der Hose anfasste.

„Gott, ich will dich“, keuchte Ronnie.

„Ja...“, erwiderte Sascha genauso außer Atem. Er hielt die rot geschwollenen Lippen leicht geöffnet. Sein Blick war von Lust verklärt. „Mach was“, sagte er, als Ronnie ihn ausschließlich anstarrte.

Es schien, als hätte dieser auf Saschas Signal gewartet. Ronnie grinste, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und zog an Saschas Reißverschluss. Danach löste er den Knopf und öffnete den oberen Teil der Hose. Die Konturen der Erektion waren deutlich zu sehen. Ronnie schob beide Hände unter den elastischen Bund des Slips nach hinten und packte Saschas Po, während er sich an ihn presste und ihn seine Erregung spüren zu lassen.

„Jetzt wird‘s richtig eng.“ Er lachte leise in Saschas Ohr. Seine Nase drückte gegen seine Wange. Heißer Atem berührte die Haut. „Willst du mir nicht ein bisschen helfen?“ Seine Zunge glitt über Saschas Hals. Er schmeckte das Salz auf der verschwitzten Haut.

„Ich… kann nicht denken, wenn du… ahh.“

„Dann denk nicht!“ Das Grinsen war in seiner Stimme zu hören. Ronnie ließ von ihm ab, was ihm Sascha die Chance gab, sich die Hose förmlich herunterzureißen. Er zog das Shirt über dem Kopf aus und schlüpfte zeitgleich mehrfach stolpernd mit den Fersen an den Schuhen aus ihnen heraus. Trotz Schwanken kamen Socken und Slip kamen noch schneller herunter.

Sascha beschwerte sich, weil Ronnie viel behäbiger beim Ausziehen voranschritt. Der hatte mehr Vergnügen daran, sich Sascha entblättern zu sehen. 

„Mein Geschenk entpackt sich vor meinen Augen quasi von selbst...“

„Und meins braucht dafür ewig.“ Sascha schmollte. Er war immer noch beschwipst, aber ihm war nicht mehr übel. Er war nicht im Geringsten schüchtern, nackt in Ronnies Schlafzimmer zu stehen. Unter anderen Umstände sähe es anders. Ronnies Blicke törnten ihn an. Es war nun an ihm, Ronnie von oben bis unten zu taxieren. 

Da, wo seine Badehose gesessen hatte, war die Haut etwas heller. Er musste vor nicht allzu langer Zeit im Urlaub gewesen sein. Sascha fühlte einen Stich der Eifersucht, wenn er an all die Typen dachte, mit denen Ronnie während seiner freien Tage Sex gehabt hatte. Nicht zum ersten Mal dachte er, dass Ronnies sehr offenherzig und flirtend war.

Rational gesehen war das hier das dritte Rendezvous. Sascha konnte nicht davon reden, verliebt zu sein geschweige denn Grund zur Eifersucht haben; sie kannten sich kaum und er glaube nicht an Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Außerdem hatte er sich vorgenommen, es entspannt anzugehen und seine Zeit mit Ronnie zu genießen – egal wie kurz sie auch sein mochte.

Und das tat er auch.

Ronnie machte nackt eine gute Figur. Sein Augenmerk fiel auf das aufrechte, leicht gekrümmte Glied. Ihm gefiel bis jetzt alles an ihm, aber allem fesselten ihn von jeher Ronnies grüne Augen und der schöne Mund. Sascha überkam das Bedürfnis, ihn anzufassen.

„Wie geht‘s deiner Hand?“, fragte er ganz unverfänglich, ohne sich zu erinnern, dass er ihn danach bereits gefragt hatte. Er schloss die Lücke zwischen ihnen und nahm die Hand vorsichtig auf.

„Vielleicht pustest du mal?“, meinte Ronnie.

„Du solltest dich nicht schlagen, auch wenn Bad Boys sexy sein können.“ Sascha pustete warmen Atem auf seine Hand, bevor er sie mit seinen Lippen berührte.

„Man muss vorbereitet sein. Nicht jeder Mann ist begeistert, wenn man ihm Avancen macht.“

„Von mir hast du nichts zu befürchten“, versicherte Sascha, obwohl er viel nervöser war als Ronnie.

„Das ist gut“, sagte Ronnie leise, während er ihn langsam küssend rückwärts zum Bett bugsierte.

Sascha plumpste auf das Bett, nachdem er mit denen Beinen dagegen gestoßen war. Er ließ sich fallen und streckte seine Arme.

„Bequem?“, neckte Ronnie.

„Zu zweit wär‘s gemütlicher“, kam die Antwort. Sascha schob sich ganz aufs Bett. Ronnie folgte ihm. Sie rollten sich knutschend auf dem Laken herum. Ronnie leckte über seine Brustwarzen, bis sie hart wurden und knabberte anschließend an ihnen. Dann wanderte er mit seinen Lippen tiefer, der Spur der feinen Haarlinie vom Bauchnabel folgend. Seine Finger kraulten die krausen Locken, während sich seine Zunge um den Penis kümmerte.

Sascha stöhnte berauscht. Seine Hand griff nach Ronnies Schopf. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss es, sich fallen lassen zu können.

Irgendwann rief er: „Stopp, Ronnie!“

Der Angesprochene setzte sich irritiert auf. Seine Lippen waren rot durchblutet. „Was?“

„Eigentlich wollte ich dich zwischen meinen Beinen haben.“ Sascha biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er hatte erst überlegt, Taten statt Worte zu benutzen, das wäre zu kompliziert geworden.

„Was du willst.“ Ronnie strich über seinen Oberschenkel, bevor er sich aus der Schublade seines Nachttisches bediente.

Saschas Herz pochte bis in den Hals, als Ronnie am gewünschten Ort zwischen seinen Beinen kniete und sich vorbeugte, um ihn zum x-ten Mal in dieser Nacht zu küssen. Aus einem leichten Kribbeln waren inzwischen Flugzeuge im Bauch geworden. Er hatte die Woche mit seinen Toys geübt und trotzdem war er aufgeregt, weil er seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr mit einem Mann zusammen gewesen war.

Ronnie bereitete ihn ausgiebig und geduldig mit den Fingern vor, während mit der freien Hand an Saschas Penis für Ablenkung sorgte. Das Kondom hatte er bereits übergestreift, um die Fummelei mit den vom Gleitgel glitschigen Fingern zu vermeiden.

Sascha kannte das Gefühl zu gut, um sich vom ersten, unangenehmen Druck abschrecken zu lassen. Ronnie war gut ausgestattet, weshalb das Eindringen brannte. Das Pulsieren verwandelte bald sich in Erregung. Ronnies Hände glitten über seine Brust, während er sich langsam vortastete und schließlich das Tempo steigerte. 

Sascha fühlte sich ausgefüllt. Er behielt Ronnies entflammten Gesichtsausdruck die ganze Zeit im Blick. Mit jedem Stoß wurde der lauter. In einem immer frenetischen Rhythmus bearbeitete er Saschas Glied.

Als Sascha kam, schickten wenig später die Muskelkontraktionen Ronnie zum Höhepunkt. Seine Glieder strafften sich, seine Muskeln spannten sich sichtbar an und mit einem animalischen Laut kam auch er.

Nachdem der Orgasmus verebbt war, ließ sich Ronnie ausgepumpt neben ihm aufs Bett fallen. „Das war geil“, nuschelte er, drehte sich auf die Seite und gab Sascha einen heißen Zungenkuss, der ebenso begeistert empfangen wurde.

Mit einem Seufzen erhob er sich schließlich, um das Kondom zu entsorgen und das Sperma auf Saschas Bauch mit einem Waschlappen zu entfernen. Als er aus dem Bad zurückkam, war dieser allerdings schon eingedöst. Zufrieden mit sich, weil Sascha seelenruhig eingeschlafen war, grinste Ronnie.


	6. Aufwachen

Es war viel zu warm. Sascha wollte sich unter der Bettdecke herauswinden, als er das Gewicht an seinem Rücken spürte. Er brauchte einen Moment, bis ihm klar wurde, dass er nicht in seinem eigenen Bett lag und es Ronnie war, der sich schwer und warm ihn gekuschelt hatte.

Sascha war nicht mehr gewöhnt, sein Bett zu teilen. Er blieb eine Weile liegen und genoss die körperliche Nähe. Es fühlte sich nicht wie ein One-Night-Stand an, bei dem man sich am besten vor dem unangenehmen Frühstück davonstahl.

Das war gut.

Vorsichtig schob Sascha ihn von sich, dass er sanft auf den Rücken glitt. Schließlich rollte er sich zu ihm auf die Seite und beobachtete Ronnies entspannte Gesichtszüge. Sascha fühlte sich angeheitert, obwohl er weder verkatert noch betrunken war. Womöglich war es der Hormoncocktail, der seinen Verstand aussetzen ließ. Ihn überfiel das drängende Bedürfnis, Ronnie zu küssen, ihn anzufassen, mit seiner Zunge… 

Sascha war hart, vielleicht war er es schon beim Aufwachen gewesen oder vielleicht war es Ronnies Gegenwart. Das war ihm einerlei. Mit seinen Fingern tastete er unter der Decke an Ronnies Bein entlang hoch und blieb auf seiner Hand auf dem Bauch liegen. Ronnie hatte sich nicht angezogen. Sascha hatte seinen Arsch beim Umdrehen nur etwas gespürt, er war fast ein wenig frustriert deswegen. Ronnie war sehr umsichtig mit seinem Hintern umgegangen.

Sein Atem war nicht der frischeste, weshalb er das Küssen auf den Mund auf später verschob. Mit den Lippen an Ronnies Ohr flüsterte Sascha ganz leise: „Guten Morgen.“

Ronnie seufzte wohlig und streckte sich ein wenig, aber öffnete nicht die Augen. Mit einem langen „Hmmmm“ atmete er entspannt aus.

„Hmmmm“, ahmte Sascha nach und schob sich seitlich gegen ihn, „Wie weckt Mann Sascha am besten? Mit einem Blowjob oder Kaffee?“ Er fühlte Ronnie lachen. Sein Mund lächelte breit.

„Und wie weckt er mich?“

Sascha drückte seine Lippen gegen Ronnies Wange, dann auf die Schulter, während er ein Stückchen nach unten rutschte und seine Hand vom Bauch tiefer durch die Schamhaare fuhr. Mit den Fingern umschloss er den aufwachenden Penis, dessen Größe er erst jetzt richtig erfasste. Sascha wühlte die Bettdecke beiseite, um die sich stolz erhebende Erregung zu sehen. Ronnie keuchte lustvoll unter dem Stakkato der Handbewegungen, während Sascha sich an dessen Oberschenkel rieb.

„Sascha“, rief Ronnie, „Fuck, fuck, fuck.“

Nach dem großen Finale lagen beide verschwitzt und befleckt auf dem Rücken nebeneinander und warteten, dass sich ihr Atem beruhigte. Sascha mochte Sex am Morgen; das Gefühl, völlig entspannt zu sein und nicht reden zu müssen, mal abgesehen von der lästigen Klebrigkeit.

Womöglich kam er dem Gefühl von Verliebtsein in den nächsten Wochen nicht näher als jetzt. Jetzt, wo alles perfekt erschien.

Irgendwann zwang ihn dann doch die Blase, das gemütliche Bett zu verlassen. Ronnie ging voran. Sascha bewunderte hinter ihm gehend seine Kehrseite. Im Bad rieb sich Ronnie müde die Augen vor dem Spiegel, während Sascha pinkelte. Keiner störte sich am anderen, erst beim gemeinsamen Duschen kamen sie kaum dazu, sich sauber zu machen, aber das war auch zweitrangig.

Zurück ins Schlafzimmer sammelte Ronnie Saschas T-Shirt vom Boden auf und warf es ihm vor die Brust. „Hey“, beschwerte sich Sascha, grinste dabei aber. Seit dem Aufwachen hatte er praktisch ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Um die Hüfte gewickelt trug er ein großes Badehandtuch, ein zweites hing um seinen Hals. Er schnupperte an dem Shirt. Sascha hatte gestern Nacht ganz schön geschwitzt.

„Möchtest du ein frisches von mir? Ich habe irgendwo noch eins, das mir zu groß ist. Sollte dir passen…“ Ronnie war schon im Bademantel am Schrank. „Du kannst auch einen Slip von mir haben.“

Sascha ließ sein T-Shirt auf dem Bett liegen und kam zum Schrank, mit dem Handtuch die Haare trocknend. Ronnie war es unverständlicherweise gelungen, seine Klamotten gestern noch einigermaßen ordentlich auf dem Stuhl abzulegen. Als er jetzt daneben stand, entdeckte er verschmierte Blutflecken am T-Shirtrand.

„Hast du dich verletzt?“ Sascha nahm das T-Shirt auf.

Ronnie schaute hinter der Schranktür hervor. „Was? Oh, nein, das ist nicht von mir.“

„Von dem Typen?“, fragte Sascha, „Hast du ihm etwa die Nase gebrochen? Scheiße!“

„Er hatte Nasenbluten. Vielleicht war’s auch von der Lippe. Was weiß ich. Das heißt noch gar nichts“, reagierte Ronnie abwiegelnd.

Sascha nahm das graue T-Shirt von Ronnie und zog es sich über annähernd trockenen Oberkörper. Es saß eng, weil er oben muskulöser war. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach jemanden schlagen.“

„Was heißt hier einfach? Der Kerl hat mich massiv provoziert. Dornröschen hat nur nichts davon mitbekommen“, erwiderte Ronnie sauer. Er wollte das Thema nicht wieder auf dem Tisch haben. Die Diskussion gestern war ihm schon nicht recht gewesen.

„Du bist Arzt! Widerspricht das nicht gegen diesem…“ Sascha wedelte mit der Hand. „…ärztlichen Ehrenkodex?“

„Weil ich Arzt bin, bedeutet das noch lange nicht, dass ich niemandem schaden darf – besonders wenn der mir schaden will.“ Ronnie warf ihm einen Slip zu, legte den Bademantel ab und zog sich selbst nebenbei an. Zu seinem Bedauern konnte er Sascha mit seiner Nacktheit nicht vom Diskutieren abbringen.

„Ich dachte, Ärzte müssen sich in Menschen hineinversetzen können. Einfühlsam und empathisch sein.“ Sascha klang desillusioniert.

„Ärzte sind auch Menschen, Sascha.“ Ronnie zuckte mit den Schultern. Ein schlechtes Gewissen war ihm in dieser Sache fremd.

„Was, wenn er dich anzeigt?“

„Das wird er nicht. Ich kenne solche Typen“, wiegelte Ronnie ab. „Der wollte auf dicke Hose machen. Das ist ihm aber bei mir nach hinten losgegangen.“

Sascha sah ihn unschlüssig an. „In der U-Bahn und an den Stationen gibt es überall Kameras. Ich würde mir nicht so sicher sein, dass es kein Nachspiel gibt“, gab er zu bedenken.

„Ich habe da meine Erfahrungen gemacht. Da kommt nichts mehr bei rum – außerdem bin ich lieber unverletzt. Hättest du dich nicht zur Wehr gesetzt, wenn dich jemand angegriffen hätte?“

„Natürlich hätte ich das!“, antwortete Sascha vehement.

„Komm, mein Magen knurrt.“ Ronnie klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und marschierte in die Küche, obwohl er dafür darauf verzichten musste, Sascha beim Anziehen zuzusehen.

Für das gemeinsame Wochenende hatte Ronnie seinen sonst leeren Kühlschrank bis oben gefüllt und trumpfte damit jetzt auf. Auf dem Küchentisch blieb kaum ein freier Platz. Der frische Kaffeeduft lockte schließlich Sascha zu ihm. Die Stimmung hatte seit dem leidenschaftlichen Aufwachen ein Knacks bekommen, aber Sascha schien es mehr zu beschäftigen als Ronnie, der ihn zufrieden anlächelte.

„Mit einem Sonntagsei kann ich nicht dienen, aber sonst ist alles da.“ Ronnie machte eine ausladende Bewegung über den bescheidenen Tisch. „Denke ich zumindest. Es sei denn, du stehst auf japanisches Frühstück mit Miso-Suppe und geräucherten Fisch oder…“ Er verfiel ins Plaudern.

Sascha bediente sich am Kaffee. In Ronnies Tasse tat er die aufgeschäumte Milch plus das schwarze Gebräu, das er auf seinen Platz stellte, bevor er sich zu ihm an den Tisch setzte. Seine Tasse verdeckte seinen nachdenklichen Mund, jedoch nicht seine Augen.

„Rede ich zu viel?“, fragte Ronnie, „Du denkst doch nicht immer noch daran? Ich schlage mich nicht oft, ich schwöre.“

„Nein“, log Sascha, „Ich bin noch ein bisschen groggy.“

„Ich dachte, das hätte ich dir ausgetrieben.“ Ronnie grinste. „Kaffee ist genau die richtige Medizin.“ Er biss herzhaft in seine belegte Brötchenhälfte.

„Dann höre ich besser auf meinen Doktor…“, erwiderte Sascha und nahm noch einen ordentlichen Schluck, ehe er sich dem Essen widmete.

„Recht so. Also, was machen wir heute? Ich hätte ein paar Ideen…“

„Roman und ein paar andere wollten heute Quadfahren“, erinnerte Sascha ihn.

„Stimmt, du hattest so etwas gesagt… Können wir gerne machen, aber dann wird ihnen wahrscheinlich nicht verborgen bleiben, was wir getrieben haben. Wenn das für dich kein Problem ist…“

„Nein…“, antwortete Sascha gedehnt. Nachdenklich sah er sein Gegenüber an. Er wollte nicht fragen. Fragen bedeutete, dass Nein eine Option war. „Irgendwann werden sie es eh erfahren.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich über sein Brötchen her.

„Cool.“ Ronnie nickte zustimmend. Er konnte seiner Überraschung nicht verbergen. Er hatte mit einer weniger entspannten Reaktion gerechnet, aber schließlich kam die Idee von Sascha, ihn mit zu Romans Unternehmung einzuladen.

„Ich meine, wenn wir uns jetzt öfter sehen, Zeit miteinander verbringen… Die werden denken, wir sind… zusammen.“

„Na ja, wir treffen uns und haben Spaß“, korrigierte Ronnie.

„Also war’s für dich nach dem Motto: Vögeln is cool, aber mach dir keine Hoffnungen?“, fragte Sascha etwas zu entsetzt nach und versteckte sich kläglich hinter der Kaffeetasse. An seinem Pokerface musste er definitiv arbeiten.

„Du warst es, der mir gesagt hast, dass du bald auf und davon bist.“

„Das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht mehr will…“ Sascha ruderte augenblicklich zurück. „Klar, ich bin bald erst mal für eine kleine Ewigkeit auf See, aber… ich wäre enttäuscht, wenn wir uns zum Abschied küssen und du sagst, ich melde mich und es dann nie tust. Sei ehrlich, wenn es nur ein One-Night-Stand war.“

„Hey, falls du denkst, bei deinem Anblick habe ich gedacht: Den schnuckligen Hetereo-Soldaten knack ich – dann liegst du verdammt falsch “, antwortete Ronnie verärgert. „So viel Mühe gebe ich mir mit Männern für eine Nacht nicht.“

„Ach ja?“

„Ich weiß nicht, wie du auf die Idee kommst, dass das mit uns eine einmalige Sache war.“ Ronnie hob irritiert die Augenbrauen. Er hatte inzwischen gänzlich von seinem Frühstück abgelassen.

„Also ist es mehr?“

„Das weiß ich jetzt doch noch nicht.“

„Okay, ja, natürlich. Du hast recht. Es ist zu früh… zu schnell.“ Sascha nickte. Es gab ein Kribbeln, jedes Mal wenn sie sich küssten. Er war ausgehungert nach Berührungen, Liebkosungen. Das war es. Das war alles.

Sascha hatte keine Ahnung, ob er verliebt war, dennoch er war bereit, seinen Freunden zu zeigen, dass er Ronnie traf. Ronnie war jemand, den man seiner Familie und seinen Freunden vorstellen konnte. Er war nicht irgendwer, nicht einfach ein austauschbarer Flirt. So viel stand für ihn fest.

„Ich weiß nicht… Es läuft gut zwischen uns?“, versuchte Ronnie die Wogen zu glätten. „Ich mag dich. Es ist schön locker und echt. Eine vertraute Entspanntheit.“

„Vielleicht… ist es besser, wenn ich später allein zum Quadfahren gehe. Es…“ Sascha machte eine Handbewegung zwischen ihnen hin und her. „… soll nicht falsch rüberkommen.“

„Mhh… ja, okay“, stimmte Ronnie langsam zu.

„Das wird nur peinlich, wenn sie denken, wir wären… mehr und sind es dann doch nicht...“

„Schon klar...“ Ronnies enttäuschte Miene hellte sich auf. Er überspielte seine gemischten Gefühle. „Okay, was machen wir bis dahin? Du hast doch noch ein bisschen Zeit bis heute Nachmittag. Wir könnten auf dem Sofa chillen oder wieder ins Bett gehen.“

„Neee, ich muss vorher nach Hause. Ich will mich umziehen“, erklärte Sascha, „Feste Schuhe, Handschuhe und so weiter.“

Der Rest des Frühstücks blieb oberflächlich. Ronnie bemühte sich, die Stimmung aufzulockern, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Als sie sich später an der Tür verabschiedeten, bat er Sascha, ihn auf jeden Fall anzurufen und machte noch mal klar, dass er ihn weiter kennen lernen wollte. Sascha versprach sich zu melden, ebenso wie Ronnie.


	7. Wartezimmer

Sascha nahm die Füße vom Couchtisch, als er den Schlüssel in der Haustür hörte. Jonas warf einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer und sah ihn auf dem Sofa mit den Socken am Boden eine Bierflasche in der Hand vor dem Fernseher. „Ist noch eins da?“

„Küche“, antwortete Sascha.

Mit einer Flasche plumpste Jonas neben ihm auf das Sofa. Sascha schaute Stirb Langsam, was beide kannten und mochten. Am Gesicht seines Freundes konnte er ablesen, dass sein Abend bis jetzt eher mittelprächtig verlaufen war. Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach zu urteilen hing es mit seiner Freundin Louisa zusammen.

„Chips?“, fragte Sascha und bot ihm von der Tüte, der er geöffnet auf dem Polster gegen seinen Oberschenkel gelagert hatte.

Jonas griff herzhaft zu und ließ sich kauend tiefer ins Sofa sinken. „Du bist zurück. Ich hatte dich nicht so schnell erwartet.“

„Ronnie muss arbeiten“, antwortete Sascha, was im Prinzip stimmte. Er fragte lieber nicht, warum sein Mitbewohner am Sonntag Abend statt bei seiner Freundin zuhause war.

„Ich mag unsere WG, weißt du“, philosophierte Jonas nach einer Weile. „Unsere Männer-WG. Nicht, dass ich… du weißt schon. Ich hatte nur keine Ahnung, dass du… schwul oder so bist.“

„Bisexuell.“

„Du kommst nicht schwul rüber.“

„Da bin ich erleichtert“, erwiderte Sascha ironisch. Er amüsierte sich, versuchte aber, es nicht zu zeigen.

„Es ist...“ Jonas wirbelte, nach dem richtigen Wort suchend, mit den Händen. „… cool.“

„Es ist wie mit Frauen, auf die du nicht stehst. Nichts Besonderes, du musst dich nur an den Gedanken gewöhnen. Oder die nicht auf dich stehen. Außerdem bist du nicht mein Typ.“

„Hey“, empörte sich Jonas, „Bin ich nicht attraktiv genug? Ich finde, ich bin ziemlich attraktiv.“

„Immer noch nicht mein Typ...“

Jonas stieß ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite, griff sich die Chipstüte und stellte sie auf seine Seite des Sofas. „Das hast du nun davon...“

Sascha stellte die Bierflasche weg, blockierte Jonas‘ Oberkörper mit einem Arm, während er mit dem anderen nach den Chips angelte. Jonas sicherte sie in die hintere Sofaecke. Er hatte sich von ihm ein paar Tricks und Kniffe abgeschaut, wie man einen Angriff abwehrte und setzte dies nun in die Tat um.

Jonas wand sich aus Saschas Blockade und griff ihn seinerseits an. Natürlich konnte sich Sascha das nicht bieten lassen. Sie balgten sich lachend, dann stürzten sie unter Kabbeleien vom Sofa und rissen Jonas‘ offene Flasche mit sich. Das Bier ergoss sich auf den Teppich, doch keiner hielt es auf. Jonas, mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden, starrte den über ihn schwebenden Sascha an. Das Lachen war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen.

„Ist es komisch? Fühlst du dich unwohl?“, fragte Sascha nüchtern. Er hatte gehofft, dass alles normal – wie vorher – sein würde, aber er hatte sich geirrt.

„Nein“, antwortete Jonas rasch, zu rasch und versuchte, sich aus seiner misslichen Lage herauszuziehen. „Ja. Ich… ich dachte, du willst mich verarschen. Wenn jemand wie du auf Männer steht, dann kann es ja praktisch jeder sein…“

Sascha stand auf und reichte Jonas die Hand, damit dieser aufstehen konnte. „Ich denke, wir werden alle mehr oder weniger bisexuell geboren, bis uns die Gesellschaft eintrichtert, dass das nicht normal ist. Es ist in den Köpfen, dass es etwas Schlechtes ist, auch wenn es das nicht es.“

„Vielleicht...“, stimmte Jonas grübelnd ein. Er hob die klebrige Flasche auf. 

„Weißt du, wenn es um Sex geht, dann bin ich alles andere als... laut, sondern eher zurückhaltend und konservativ.“ Sascha blickte ihn an.

„Gib mir die Chance, mich daran zu gewöhnen. Ich versuche schon, mich wie immer zu verhalten. Was ich gesagt habe, war mein Ernst. Ich wäre nicht hier, wenn ich unsere WG nicht echt gut finden würde. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich Angst davor, mit Louisa zusammen zu ziehen. Das geht wahrscheinlich total nach hinten los, so oft wie wir uns zoffen.“

Jetzt wurde Sascha klar, woher der Wind wehte. Er hatte sich schon gewundert, warum die beiden immer noch keine gemeinsame Wohnung hatten. „Ich werd‘s ihr nicht sagen.“

„Um Gotteswillen. Bloß nicht!“

Sascha holte Küchenrolle, um die Bierlache aufzusaugen. Jonas riss sich ebenfalls ein paar Blätter ab und machte sich nützlich. Sein Smartphone machte sich bemerkbar. Aus Reflex schaute Sascha zu seinem, das auf dem Couchtisch lag. Ronnie hatte ihm auf die Mailbox gesprochen, während er mit Roman und den anderen unterwegs war.

Wir haben uns zum Abschied gar nicht geküsst, bedauerte Ronnies Stimme.

Sascha erinnerte sich jetzt wieder an die Nachricht. Die ganze Sache hat keine Zukunft, dachte er, er sollte sich einfach noch mal für Sex mit ihm treffen, der toll gewesen war, aber seine aufkeimenden Gefühle würden daraus mit Sicherheit etwas Bittersüßes machen.

„Lou kommt vorbei“, berichtete Jonas vom Display aufblickend.

„Habt ihr euch nicht gestritten?“, fragte Sascha zurück.

„Doch.“

„Ich hoffe, der Versöhnungssex ist es wert.“

Jonas grinste ihn breit an.

Sascha rollte mit den Augen. „Wie bekommt man Bier wieder aus dem Teppich?

„Keinen Plan.“ Jonas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mineralwasser. Macht man das nicht bei Wein?“

„Vorher hatten wir auch nie Probleme mit Bier.“ Sascha kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

„Doch, natürlich. Auf dem alten Sofa. Eingetrocknet, weil sich keiner drum kümmern wollte – oder konnte?“ Jonas runzelte die Stirn. „Egal, schaffen wir das Teil unter die Dusche, bevor sie kommt!“

Sascha stellte seine Flasche weg und zog den Couchtisch vom Teppich, damit Jonas ihn zusammenklappen und mitnehmen konnte. Während er die restlichen Spuren mit der Küchenrolle beseitigte, rief er ihm hinterher: „Hast du ihr geschrieben, dass wir Stirb langsam schauen?“ Er wollte nicht ins Kreuzfeuer geraten.

„Sie liebt Stirb langsam“, kam die Antwort aus dem Badezimmer.

Sascha stöhnte entnervt. Das konnte anstrengend werden.

Wenig später war Louisa bei ihnen in der Wohnung. Begeistert stellte sie fest, was auf dem Fernseher im Wohnzimmer lief, hüpfte auf das Sofa und ließ sich von Jonas bedienen. Der holte eine neue Schüssel Chips, Nüsse und weiteres Bier aus der Küche.

„Setz dich, Sascha. Er macht das schon“, sagte Louisa und klopfte auf das Sofapolster neben sich. Etwas widerwillig setzte sich Sascha neben sie. „Erzähl! Wie ist dein Date gelaufen? Wie ich gehört habe, warst du gestern mit ihm Party machen.“

Sascha fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe. Seine Gedanken schweiften zu dem Club, wo er mit Ronnie verdammt heiß getanzt hatten.

„Komm schon, spann mich nicht auf die Folter! Wie sieht dieser Ronnie aus? Wie ist er so drauf?“

„Lass den armen Mann in Ruhe“, sagte Jonas beim Reinkommen.

„Jones ist offensichtlich eine Labertasche!“, meinte Sascha ohne Gift in der Stimme.

„Du gönnst einem auch keinen Spaß.“ Louisa sah ihren Freund mit verzogenem Gesicht an, dann wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Sitznachbarn zu. „Bitte, Sascha. Ist er heiß?“

Sascha, der zu Jonas hinüber gesehen hatte, entwischte ihrem Blick nicht. Mit seinem Gedanken war er bei Ronnie, weshalb ihm plötzlich Hitze in seine Wangen schoss, als sich ihre Augen trafen.

Louisa riss ihren roten Mund auf und grinste schließlich euphorisch. „Ihr hattet Sex.“

„Nein“, wehrte Sascha bestürzt ab. „Wir...“

Louisa beugte sich verschwörerisch zu ihm hinüber. „Wir hatten am ersten Abend Sex“, flüsterte sie leise.

„Meine Freundin und mein Mitbewohner verbrüdern sich. Hört auf damit“, empörte Jonas sich und knallte die Schlüssel mit den Chips auf den Couchtisch.

„Okay“, räusperte sich Lousia, bevor sie das Verhör mit Sascha fortsetzte. „War es etwas… Einmaliges? Oder trefft ihr euch wieder?“

„Wollten wir nicht einen Film sehen?“, mischte sich wieder Jonas ein, um seinen Kumpel zu retten, der auf seine Zunge gebissen haben musste, so beharrlich, wie er zum Thema schwieg. Jonas setzte sich auf die andere Seite zu seiner Freundin und hielt ihnen eine kleine Snackschale hin. „Nüsse?“

„Wir sind nicht an deinen Nüssen interessiert.“

Sascha lachte wegen Louisas Antwort. Dieses Mal war es sein Smartphone, das sich meldete. Er las die Nachricht von Ronnie hastig. Natürlich wollte Lousia wissen, wer es war, aber Sascha verweigerte ihr die Antwort. Stattdessen rang sie ihm ab, ihr ein paar Fotos zu zeigen, die sie mit Saschas Handykamera aufgenommen hatten. Ronnie hatte ihm auf dem Weg zum Club seins abgenommen, damit herumgealbert und von sich beiden Fotos geknipst.

Louisa seufzte wohlig. „Das ist wie eine Bravo-Foto-Lovestory.“

„Bilde dir nichts darauf ein“, meinte Jonas, „Sie schwärmt genauso von ihrer Kollegin und schaut dabei mindestens genauso versonnen. Sonja hier, Sonja da. Seufz, schmacht. Ach, Sonja.“

„Das verstehst du nicht“, warf Louisa ein. Sie zeigte auf die Fotos. „Das hier – um es dir mal verständlich auszudrücken – das ist wie Batman und Robin, die sich auf einer Fetisch-Kostümparty treffen und sich gemeinsame Interessen entdecken.“

Sascha zog belustigt die Augenbrauen hoch und tauschte einen irritierten Blick mit Jonas.

„Pfff, da versucht man mal, es einem Mann begreiflich zu machen und das ist der Dank“, beschwerte sich Louisa, „Schauen wir jetzt den Film?“


	8. Der Himmel ist blau

Sascha scrollte durch die Textnachrichten von Ronnie. Er lehnte an einem alten, kahlen Baumstamm, der gebogen und entwurzelt in die Ostsee ragte. Er hatte sein Zelt an der Steilküste aufgeschlagen. Das Wetter war für den Spätsommer warm. Wildes Campen war zwar nicht erlaubt, wurde aber geduldet, außerdem würde ihn kaum jemand entdeckten. Der Hundestrand endete kurz vor der Steilküste. Bisher waren ihm nur ein paar wenige Spaziergänger mit Hund begegnet, die er knapp gegrüßt hatte. Der Strand lud aufgrund der Steine auch nicht besonders zum Schwimmen ein, obwohl das Wasser noch relativ angenehm war.

Ronnie hatte geschrieben: _Setz dich einmal Freitag oder Samstag Abend mit einem Buch in die Notaufnahme. Du wirst nicht zum Lesen kommen. Lebensbedrohliche Notfälle sind zuerst dran, da kommt es schnell zu wütenden Worten und Rangeleien mit den Wartenden, die sich übergangen fühlen, besonders wenn sie Familie mitgebracht haben. Ich versuche, den Leuten gut zuzureden, aber nicht immer bringt das etwas._

_Ich bin kein Schläger. Aber manchmal muss man die Polizei rufen und bis die kommen, ist man auf sich selbst gestellt. Ich weiß, wann es brenzlig wird. Der Typ in der U-Bahn wollte sich prügeln, ich bin dem Großmaul nur zuvorgekommen._

Sascha erkannte instinktiv, wenn Gefahr drohte. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, was vor der Prügelei in der U-Bahn passiert war, aber er konnte es sich lebhaft ausmalen. Er selbst hätte sich wahrscheinlich eher zurückgezogen, aber sich im Fall der Konfrontation zur Wehr gesetzt.

Sascha trug es Ronnie nicht nach, aber er hatte nicht erwartet, dass dieser so offensiv vorging.

Sie hatten sich seit mehr als einer Woche nicht gesehen. Ronnies Arbeit, der Geburtstag von Saschas Vater und seine Campingpläne waren dazwischen gekommen. Sascha war das nur recht gewesen, er brauchte Abstand; andererseits hielt es ihn nicht davon ab, weiter mit Ronnie zu schreiben.

Ronnie zeigte sich hartnäckig, wollte ihn unbedingt wiedersehen. Sascha hatte ihm spaßeshalber gesagt, wo er sich mit seinem Zelt niedergelassen hatte, weil er nicht damit rechnete, dass Ronnie ihn tatsächlich aufsuchte.

Gegen Abend rief Ronnie ihn an: „Wo zur Hölle steckst du? Ich sehe hier Strandmuscheln, die wohl kaum dein Zelt sind.“

„Ronnie? Wo steckst?“

„Am Strand, aber offensichtlich am falschen.“

Sascha beschrieb ihm den Weg. Er war überrascht, ihn keine Viertel Stunde später am Ende des Hundestrandes zu sehen. Ronnie winkte entspannt und kam zu ihm hinüber. Er trug locker einen Rucksack über eine Schulter.

„Was machst du hier?“, fragte Sascha perplex.

„Wonach sieht es aus? Ist noch ein Plätzchen bei dir frei?“ Ronnie trat an das Zelt und lüftete den Vorhang. „Es sieht von innen größer aus als von außen.“

„Wie kommst du hierher?“

„Da gibt es so etwas, das nennt sich Bahn und dann gibt es noch etwas namens Taxi“, erklärte Ronnie geduldig grinsend. „Du hast doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich über Nacht bleibe?“

„Sicher, bleib“, antwortete Sascha ohne die Miene zu verziehen.

Ronnie ließ seine Rucksack am Zelteingang fallen und wandte sich ihm zu. „Wie wäre es jetzt mit einer ordentlichen Begrüßung?“ Er beugte sich vor, umgarnte ihn mit seinen Armen und gab ihm einen umwerfenden Kuss, der es in sich hatte.

Sascha begegnete Ronnies Lippen nach der ersten Verwunderung ebenso leidenschaftlich. Er wollte ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen, nicht mehr hergeben. Er glaubte, sein Herz müsste explodieren. Bis dato hatte er lediglich eine Ahnung gehabt, aber nun war er sich sicher. Verliebt – er schreckte nicht vor dem Wort zurück. Es war ein Fakt, wie der blaue Himmel und das nasse Wasser. Sascha war verliebt.

„Was hast du mitgebracht?“, fragte Sascha schwer atemend nach dem Kuss und versuchte möglichst wenig heiser zu klingen. Es gab eine Frau mit Collie, die sie gesehen haben könnte, alle anderen waren zu weit weg.

Stolz präsentierte Ronnie aus seinem Rucksack eine Thermoskanne, ohne Saschas veränderte Stimme zu registrieren. „Heißer Kaffee. Ich dachte mir, das gibt es hier draußen nicht und du bist mir sehr dankbar.“ Er zwinkerte. „Man kann sich schließlich nicht nur von Beeren und Regenwürmern ernähren.“

„Ich zelte. Das ist kein Survival-Training“, korrigierte Sascha.

„Dir ist alles zuzutrauen“, widersprach Ronnie. „Belegte Brote, etwas zum Naschen und Wodka. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie spartanisch du drauf bist.“

„Wow, ich bin beeindruckt.“

Ronnie grinste. Er mochte nicht so durchtrainiert wie Sascha sein, aber mit den blonden Haaren, den grünen Augen und seinem Charme konnte er jeden haben.

„Was ist mit einer Badehose? Einem Badetuch?“

„Ähm, ja… Zuhause sauber und trocken.“

„Egal. Du kannst mein Badetuch benutzen. Und ansonsten: Wir sind hier weit ab vom Schuss und du bist nicht schüchtern.“

Ronnie zeigte neckisch mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf ihn. „Du hast auch keine Badehose mit, gib‘s zu.“

Sascha zuckte nonchalant mit den Schultern und lächelte.

„Warst du schon drin?“, fragte Ronnie ihn, welcher auf das Handtuch, das über den Baumstamm hängend trocknete, deutete. „Wie kalt ist es?“

„Hast du Angst, dir etwas abzufrieren?“

„Kalt und frierend sind gewisse Körperregionen nicht besonders ansehnlich.“

Sascha winkte an. „Dafür kann man sich aufwärmen.“

„Das ist ein Angebot“, sagte Ronnie, zog sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf aus und warf es neben Sascha auf den alten Stamm. „Worauf wartest du? Ich bin nur hier, weil ich dich nackt sehen will.“

Sascha schnaubte, dann überholte er ihn beim Ausziehen und sprintete voran ins Wasser. „Pass auf die Steine auf“, rief er Ronnie noch zu. Die meisten größeren Steinen waren zwar den Bewegungen des Meeres rund gewaschen, taten deswegen aber nicht weniger weh, wenn man auf sie trat. Sascha beeilte sich, wenigstens bis zur Hüfte im Wasser zu sein, bevor die Frau mit ihrem wild vorantobenden Vierbeiner auf seiner Höhe.

Ronnie grüßte sie charmant, die ausgezogene Jeans vor sein Geschlecht haltend, und erntete von ihr ein belustigtes Grinsen. „Man ist nicht zu alt, um sich kindisch zu benehmen“, rief Ronnie zu Sascha, während er schnellen Schrittes ins Wasser folgte. Ihn durchfuhr ein fieser Schmerz, als er unglücklich auf einen Stein trat. Er fing sich gerade so, dass er nicht taumelnd auf weiteren Steinen landete.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt.“ Sascha watete ihm ein Stück entgegen. Er war schon in der Ostsee gewesen. Die letzten sonnigen Tage hatten das Wasser angenehm aufgewärmt, auch wenn die Lufttemperatur noch ein paar Grad über der des Meeres lag.

„Scheiße ist das…. frisch“, fluchte Ronnie, was seinem Voranstreben aber keinen Abbruch tat. „Meine harten Nippel sind kein Ausdruck von Freude.“

Sascha lachte. Er stand bis zum Bauchnabel im Meer. Der Strand war sanft abfallend und führte sich ebenso flach im Wasser fort. An einigen Stellen war das Wasser dank Sandbänken sehr niedrig. Sascha wartete nicht auf Ronnie, sondern stürzte sich tiefer ins Nass und machte ein paar Schwimmzüge, ehe er sich wieder nach ihm umdrehte.

Ronnie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, dann tauchte er todesmutig mit dem Oberkörper unter, um zischend wieder hochzuschießen. „Wenn ich einen Herzinfarkt bekomme, musst du mich reanimieren!“

„Mit Mund-zu-Mund-Beamtung?“, frohlockte Sascha laut rufend. Wenn er seine Beine ausstreckte, konnte er hier immer noch stehen. Er war am Vormittag schon schwimmen gewesen und war einigermaßen daran gewöhnt. Eine Gänsehaut blieb trotzdem nicht aus. Man musste sich bewegen, um nicht zu zittern wie Espenlaub.

„Genau. Und Herzmassage“, rief Ronnie und schwamm in großen Zügen hinterher. Er hatte das bestimmte Gefühl, dass Sascha ihm aus dem Weg ging und auch jetzt versuchte, sich herauszuwinden, zu fliehen. „Natürlich musst du auch dafür sorgen, dass sich meine Körpertemperatur wieder erhöht...“

„Sicher. Dafür sollten wir erst mal an Land.“ Wieder strebte Sascha voraus. Mit kräftigen Bewegungen stieg aus dem Wasser.

Ronnie genoss die Aussicht trotz der Kälte. Mit den Wassertropfen auf seiner Haut und dem feuchten Haar sah er aus wie der Klippenspringer aus der Parfümwerbung. Das erste Mal, als Ronnie ihn erblickt hatte, machte seine Atmung einen Satz und sein Bauch verknotete sich aufgeregt. Es war keine Liebe, aber eine scharfe, aggressive Regung von Wollen.

Kaum war er draußen, empfing ihn Sascha mit einem großen Badehandtuch ab, das er ihm die Schultern wickelte und ihn trocken rubbelte. Es war eine süße Geste, die ihn irgendwie berührte. Ungeschickt drapierte Sascha es um seine Hüften, um seine Blöße zu bedecken. Ronnie übernahm das Handtuch und steckte es fest. Er sah ihn unverwandt an und sagte flirtend: „Das nennst du aufwärmen?“

„Der Patient muss mitarbeiten“, erwiderte Sascha und warf ihm sein T-Shirt, das er vor der Ostseeexkursion ins Zelt getan hatte, entgegen.

Ronnie schnaubte und zog das Shirt über den Kopf an. „Dann muss ich wohl mit den letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages vorlieb nehmen.“

„Während ich mich um deine belegten Brote kümmere...“

Wenn es nach Ronnie gegangen wäre, hätte Sascha noch länger mit freiem Oberkörper rumlaufen können. Außer ihnen war an diesem Abschnitt des Steilküste niemand mehr unterwegs, der sich an ihnen hätte stören können, doch leider zog er sich schnell und pragmatisch an und setzte sich auf eine mitgebrachte Decke mit der Brottüte in den Sand.

Ronnie folgte seinem Beispiel gemächlicher. Mit Blick auf die Ostsee aßen sie die belegten Brote und teilten Ronnies Kaffee, der dank Thermoskanne heiß war.

„Willst du mir jetzt erzählen, warum die mir die ganze letzte Woche aus dem Weg gegangen bist?“, fragte Ronnie. Er wollte Sascha zwar in eine Ecke drängen, aber er konnte auch nicht die Klappe halten.

„Was meinst du?“, fragte Sascha unschuldig zurück.

„Das hier, dein Ausflug ans Meer kommt mir wie eine Flucht vor.“

„Ich habe Urlaub. Das war schon länger geplant. Außerdem hatte mein Vater Geburtstag.“

„Ich dachte, es lief gut zwischen uns… Wir haben eine tolle Chemie. Ich hatte angenommen, du würdest gerne jede freie Minute mit mir verbringen.“

„Als wären wir ein frisch verliebtes Pärchen?“, fragte Sascha.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt...“, wand sich Ronnie.

„Ich will nicht dieses unverbindliche Heiß-und-Kalt-Spiel mitmachen.“

„Ich spiele nicht mit dir“, schwor Ronnie aufgebracht, „Ich weiß nur nicht, ob aus uns mehr wird. Ich meine, was erwartest du von mir? In fast drei Wochen bist du für wie viele Monate auf und davon? Warum können wir bis dahin nicht einfach eine gute Zeit haben?“ Er schaute ihn eindringlich an. Mit einer Hand berührte er ihn an seiner Schulter.

Sascha biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er löste seinen Blick vom Horizont und sah auf den sandigen Boden, bevor er rasch aufstand und in einer harschen Bewegung mit den Armen durch die Luft vor. „Also bist du hier wegen Sex?“

„Nicht nur, aber ja, auch“, antwortete Ronnie mindestens genauso aufbrausend, fügte aber ruhiger hinzu: „Und auch, weil ich gerne mit dir zusammen bin. Wir verstehen uns gut. Willst du etwas anderes behaupten?“ Er kam auf die Füße und nährte sich Sascha.

„Hört sich an wie eine Freundschaft mit Extras“, meinte Sascha enttäuscht.

Ronnie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht? Wir schauen einfach, wie es sich entwickelt.“

„Klar, Männer legen sich ja nicht gerne fest, gerade wenn sie alles auch ohne Beziehung haben können...“

Ronnie seufzte. „Machen wir einfach das beste aus den nächsten eineinhalb Wochen.“

Sascha seufzte ebenfalls. Er drehte sich langsam zu ihm um. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde weich. Er verzog entschuldigend den Mund, drückte er ihn in eine harte Umarmung. Ronnie schob seine Hände um seinen Rippen und streichelte beruhigend seinen Rücken.

„Was hast du gesagt?“, fragte Ronnie, der ihn an seinen Ohr wispern hört. „Was willst du?“

„Frieden auf Erden?“, scherzte Sascha matt, nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten. „Komm, ich zeige dir meine Hütte.“


	9. Abschied

Der Radiowecker spielte leise Musik.

Ronnie hatte sich zehn Minuten Puffer eingestellt, bevor er aufstehen musste. Sascha hingegen konnte nicht seelenruhig weiterdösen. Er drehte sich vorsichtig auf die Seite, stützte seinen Kopf auf einer Hand ab und beobachtete ihn im fahlen Dämmerlicht des Morgens.

Er war Ronnies Bitten gefolgt und verbrachte die restliche Zeit seines Urlaubs bei ihm. Sie hatten schon eine Art Routine für ihren gemeinsamen Alltag entwickelt, was einfach war, denn sie mussten sich lediglich nach Ronnies Arbeitszeiten richten. Wenn der nicht gerade arbeitete, verbrachten sie ihre Zeit zusammen.

Sascha wusste, dass Ronnie schon wach war, als er sich mit geschlossenen Augen zu ihm drehte und sich noch mal tief in die Bettdecke kuschelte. Er konnte nicht widerstehen und beugte sich vor, um ihn zärtlich auf den Mund zu küssen. Mit einem müden Lächeln und halb geschlossenen Augen öffnete Ronnie seine Lippen und empfing ihn genüsslich. 

Der Kuss begann zaghaft, bevor der Druck der Lippen sicherer, beharrlicher wurde und ihn vertiefte. Sie verweilten küssend im Bett, um sich doch zu trennen, aber nur um nah beieinander liegen zu bleiben.

„Aufgewacht, Prinzessin“, wisperte Sascha.

„Ich glaube, ich habe auf irgendwas Hartem geschlafen“, spielte Ronnie mit.

„Das Harte war ich...“

Ronnie grinste neckisch und puffte ihn träge mit einem Kopfkissen. „Hart und winzig?“

„Okay, das war nicht ich.“

„Es sei denn, du hast seit gestern ein Nabelpiercing...“ Ronnie hob die Decke und deutete an, sich darunter zu wühlen.

„Dein Chef wird nicht begeistert sein, wenn du zu spät kommst...“, mahnte Sascha gut gelaunt.

Er erinnerte sich an seine früheren homosexuellen Begegnungen. Von Beziehung konnte nicht die Rede sein. Diese Fast-Beziehung mit Ronnie war anders. Er war viel unbefangener, als er von sich selbst erwartet hatte. Ronnie hatte ihn sogar dazu gebracht, im Zelt miteinander zu schlafen, obwohl Zeltwände keine Wände waren. Sex sollte diskret und privat sein, aber für ihn ließ Sascha seine Bedenken fallen.

Als Ronnie aus dem Bett stieg, sah Sascha ihm grinsend hinterher. Wenn er seine Pyjamahose nicht wiederfand, schlief er auch mal nackt, so wie heute. Sascha lebte für eine kurze Zeit den Traum vom Murmeltiertag – in der nicht-jugendfreien Version.

Seine schöne Fantasie bekam allerdings jedes Mal einen kleinen Riss, wenn sie von der Realität eingeholt wurde. Kleinigkeiten erinnerten ihn daran, dass seine Zeit ablief. Etwa, dass sie gemeinsam für eine von Ronnies Schwester ein Geschenk kaufen waren, weil diese nächsten Monat Geburtstag hatte. Sascha würde dann längst wieder auf See sein. Allein der Gedanke versetzte ihm einen Stich. Er versuchte, es positiv zu sehen. Familienanschluss machte keinen Sinn. Saschas Zeit mit Ronnie war endlich, da brauchte er sich nicht den Stress geben, einen guten Eindruck zu machen.

Ihm reichten bereits die Freunde von Ronnie, die er im Club kennengelernt hatte. In der Stadt waren sie beide einem seiner Kollegen über den Weg gelaufen. Sie hatten sich nicht als Pärchen gegeben, aber er konnte sich sicher seinen Teil denken.

Ronnie freute sich riesig von leckeren Essensgerüchen begrüßt zu werden, also tat Sascha ihm gerne den Gefallen, zu kochen. In selbstvergessener Konzentration stand Sascha am Herd, als er wieder heimkam. Sein Kühlschrank war selten dermaßen gut gefüllt. Er aß entweder in der Kantine oder auswärts.

Ronnie legte seinen Schlüssel ab, hängte seine Jacke auf und stellte sich hinter den Koch. „Mmmm, mein persönlicher Koch“, sagte er, schlang seine Arme um Saschas Taille und küsste seinen Nacken.

„Du solltest dich nicht daran gewöhnen. Bei meinen Dutzend Gerichten wirst du dich schnell langweilen. Du hast Glück, dass du keine Wiederholung erleben musst.“

„Ich liebe Bratkartoffeln! Die können nie langweilig werden.“

„Man lernt Nudeln und Reis zu schätzen, wenn man mal Kartoffeln im Akkord gepellt hat. Bei meiner Mutter.“

„Du Armer. Da bist du froh, nur ein hungriges Maul zu verköstigen.“ Ronnie schmunzelte. „Lass mich kurz unter die Dusche springen, danach gehöre ich ganz dir.“

Er verschwand ins Bad, kurz darauf war das Rauschen der Dusche zu hören.

Sascha stellte gerade die Teller auf den Tisch, als Ronnie in bequemen, kurzen Hosen und ausgebleichtem T-Shirt zurückkam. Mit einem Handtuch rieb er sich die feuchten Haare. Er sah ungemein gut aus. Sascha schaute ihm auf den Arsch, als er sich eine Flasche auf dem Kühlschrank holte.

Ronnie war sich seines lustvollen Blicks nicht bewusst. Er stellte die kalte Flasche ab. „Du hast deine Tasche gepackt“, konstatierte er.

„Ja“, war die lakonische Antwort.

„Wann gehst du? Wann wolltest du mir Bescheid sagen?“

Seine Stimme hatte einen drängenden Unterton, der Sascha nervös machte. 

„Nach dem Essen. Oder später. Ich wollte es kurz und schmerzlos machen. Wie ein Pflaster abreißen.“ Sascha sah ihn unbarmherzig an. Die entspannte Atmosphäre war rasant umgeschlagen.

Ronnie schnaubte. Er legte das Handtuch um seinen Hals. „Du machst also Schluss.“

„Es gibt kein Schlussmachen, weil wir nicht zusammen sind.“

„Wie bezeichnest du die letzte Woche? Die Zeit, die wir zusammen verbracht haben?“

„Eine gute Zeit?“ Sascha zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hör schon auf mit diesem Pragmatismus!“, wütete Ronnie und schritt auf ihn zu, „Du kannst nicht einfach behaupten, dass dir es nichts bedeutet hat.“

„Du wolltest eine gute Zeit. Die hatten wir definitiv, aber jetzt ist sie zu Ende. Ich bin nicht derjenige, der nicht weiß, was er will.“

„Und du weißt, was du willst?“, fragte Ronnie scharf.

„Warum bist du wütend?“

„Beantworte meine Frage.“

„Ich habe meinen Job, du hast deinen. Es erschwert eine Beziehung ungemein, wenn man sich nicht sieht. Ich kann nicht verlangen, dass du auf mich wartest. Und warum solltest du auch warten.“

Ronnie machte eine hilflose Geste. „Du hast es nicht geschnallt...“

„Was meinst du?“, fragte Sascha irritiert die Stirn runzelnd.

„Ich will nicht, dass es zu Ende ist!“ Ronnie legte seine Hand an Saschas Wange. Seine Augen glänzten hingebungsvoll. Sascha hatte schon immer gedacht, dass die grünen Augen vielleicht eines der fesselndsten Attribute an ihm waren.

Sascha seufzte. Er wiederholte halsstarrig: „Es ist vorbei. Es war vorbei, bevor es richtig begonnen hat.“

„Scheiße!“, protestierte Ronnie ihn böse anfunkelnd und schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand auf die Brust, nicht stark, aber energisch, „Wie kannst du nur so… abgeklärt sein? Hat es dir so wenig bedeutet?“ Er schubste ihn abermals mit der Hand gegen die Brust.

Jetzt war es an Sascha, sich aufzuregen. „Hey!“ Seine Stimme wurde laut. Die gestaute Wut sprudelte aus ihm heraus, wie Blut aus einer geöffneten Arterie. „Du wolltest verdammt noch mal deinen Spaß und den hattest du. Oder etwa nicht? Dass irgendwann die Zeit abläuft, war uns beiden klar.“

„Ich wusste doch gar nicht, was ich wollte. Ob man wirklich miteinander klarkommt, zeigt sich erst im Alltag. Jeder hat andere Erwartungen. Man muss sich kennen lernen, die Eigenheiten des anderen abchecken, die Erwartungen abgleichen… Keine Ahnung, vielleicht hasst du Depeche Mode – und ich liebe Depeche Mode.“

„Depeche Mode sind okay, aber darum geht es nicht. Liebe ist nicht das Problem!“, erwiderte Sascha scharf. Er hatte verstanden, was Ronnie ihm hatte sagen wollen. Es hatte sich definitiv etwas zwischen ihnen entwickelt, allein die Tatsache, wie eingespielt sie im Alltag miteinander umgingen, verriet es ihm. „Machen wir uns nichts vor: Mein Job ist das Problem. Du bist kein Kind von Traurigkeit. Du wirst ganz schnell jemand neues finden. Ich gebe dich frei. Du kannst jemand anderen ficken.“

„Ich will aber niemand anderen ficken!“, antwortete Ronnie ebenso laut. Wenn es nicht so absurd gewesen wäre, hätte er an dieser Stelle gelacht.

Sascha schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste jetzt schon, dass er ihn nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekommen würde. Er würde mitten in der Nacht aufwachen und nicht mehr einschlafen können, weil sich seine Gedanken wie in einem Hamsterrad drehten. Er sprang direkt von der ersten Phase der Verliebtheit mit ihrer Ungewissheit und Verzweiflung zum Ende, das sich nicht wesentlich anders anfühlte.

„Die absolute Treue gibt es nicht.“

Ronnie wollte widersprechen.

„Du sollst mir nichts versprechen.“ Sascha könnte jeden Abend in Erinnerung an ihn einen Orgasmus haben. Das war etwas, das er mitnehmen würde, inklusive der ganzen Gefühle. Ronnies resignierter Gesichtsausdruck ließ ihn milder fortfahren. „In meinem Job muss man damit rechnen, die Hälfte des Jahres auf See zu sein, natürlich ist das abhängig von der Art des Bootes, Schiffes. Das ist allerdings wiederum nicht mit einem Einsatz gleichzusetzen. Es heißt nicht umsonst Verpflichtung. Selbst wenn ich an Land eingesetzt werde, kann das unterschiedlichen Standorten sein.“

„Ich sollte es wohl am besten verstehen, ich war schließlich auch in dem Verein“, sagte Ronnie endlich. Nichtsdestotrotz kam ihm Saschas Reaktion kühl und verletzend vor. Natürlich wusste er, woran er mit ihm war. Sascha hatte vermieden, über die Zukunft zu reden und ihm war es nur recht gewesen, da er selbst nicht wusste, was er wollte, wie er zu ihm stand – bis jetzt.

Sascha machte eine versöhnliche Geste. „Lass uns etwas essen.“

„Kalte Bratkartoffeln...“ Die Aussicht erschien Ronnie plötzlich genauso schrecklich, wie es sich anhörte.

„Ich kann sie noch mal auf den Herd stellen.“

„Warum heute?“

„Ich muss morgen noch ein paar Sachen erledigen. Ich dachte, so wäre es für uns beide weniger schmerzhaft“, erklärte Sascha. Mit den Fingern nahm er eine Bratkartoffel aus der Pfanne, probierte sich und befand sie für einigermaßen essbar, wenn auch lauwarm.

Ronnie schnaubte abfällig.

Sascha setzte sich und bedeutete ihm, das gleiche zu tun. „Warum bist du vor deiner Zeit ausgestiegen? Hast du es bereut, Teil der Bundeswehr zu sein?“

Resigniert ließ sich Ronnie auf dem gegenüberliegenden Stuhl am winzigen Küchentisch nieder. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand, jäh die Erschöpfung des Arbeitstages spürend, über das Gesicht. „Ich wollte raus, neu anfangen. Versteh mich nicht falsch, man verdient schon während des Studiums gut. Zu einem Medizin-Studium wäre ich im Normalfall wahrscheinlich nur über zig Wartesemester gekommen – oder gar nicht. Ich war voller Tatendrang und Idealismus, aber irgendwann wird man realistischer, abgebrühter...“

„Man wird älter...“, stimmte Sascha mit ein.

Ronnie nickte. „Und du? Wir haben bisher das Thema sorgfältig ausgeklammert.“

„Ich? Ich habe mich nicht aus Verlegenheit für die Marine entschieden.“

„Dankeschön“, erwiderte Ronnie beleidigt.

„Sorry“, entschuldigte sich Sascha sogleich, „Wer nichts zu bereuen hat, werfe den ersten Stein. Aber ich kann nicht sagen, dass mir meine Arbeit grundsätzlich nicht gefällt. Natürlich habe ich mir überlegt, wie es in der freien Wirtschaft wäre. Irgendwann.“

Ronnie schwieg einen Moment, bevor er heiter vorschlug: „Willst du nicht desertieren?“

„Nur wenn du Bonnie bist.“ Sascha grinste.

„Kein Problem, Clyde.“

Sascha spürte trotzdem des Scherzes die bedrückende Stimmung, die sich breit gemacht hatte. Sein Plan war es gewesen, sich mit harten Worten zu verabschieden – und mit Glück noch einen Kuss herauszuschlagen. Ronnie war der offensive Typ. Sascha hatte sich schon als Kerbe in seinem Bettpfosten gesehen. Dass er ihn tatsächlich vermissen würde, hatte er nicht für wahrscheinlich gehalten. Die Tatsache befriedigte ihn, wenn auch nur wenig.

Er überzeugte Ronnie, dass dieser trotz gegenteiligen Bekundens Hunger hatte und erwärmte die Bratkartoffeln. Beim Essen erzählte Ronnie von einer Kollegin, die ihn gefragt hatte, ob er wen habe, weil er weniger mit den Kollegen Essen gehe.

„Also, was wünschst du dir zum Abschied? Kuscheln vorm falschen Kaminfeuer? Sex, was immer du willst? Enten füttern? Bowling?“, fragte Ronnie flachsend. „Es ist ja offensichtlich zu Ende...“

Sascha musterte ihn abschätzend. „Wenn ich nicht gehen müsste, wären wir dann… zusammen?

Ronnie schaute ihn an. „Ja.“


	10. Über Bord

„Wann zeigst du uns Bilder von deiner Neuen?“, hatte einer seiner Kameraden gefragt.

Sascha hatte behauptet, nicht zu wissen, wovon er redete, aber jeder konnte den Liebeskummer sehen, den er wie eine Regenwolke mit sich schleppte. Irgendwann gab er auf und erzählte, dass es jemanden gegeben hatte – Vergangenheit. Sein unterkühlter Blick erstickte jedes weitere Nachfragen und Sticheln im Keim.

Er verlor kein Wort über Ronnie. Sascha wünschte, Roman wäre mit ihm unterwegs, doch der hatte wegen seiner Frau und Tochter umgesattelt. Ihm hätte er sich anvertraut. Roman kannte und mochte Ronnie, sie hatten sich sogar auf seiner verdammten Geburtstagsparty kennengelernt. Wahrscheinlich hätte er keine Probleme mit Saschas Beziehung mit Ronnie gehabt. Das dachte Sascha zumindest, sicher konnte er sich aber nicht sein.

In verrückten Augenblicken dachte er daran, sich als nicht ganz hetero zu outen. Aus Prinzip. Sascha hatte sich mehr als einmal als Mann in diesem Verein bewiesen und jedem, der ihn in Frage stellte, würde er das Gegenteil zeigen.

Kein Mann war gerne unmännlich, aber Sascha konnte auch mit seinen weniger rühmlichen Eigenschaften gut leben. Andererseits ging sein Privatleben niemanden etwas an. Es gab wenige, denen er sich anvertraute.

Manchmal war Sascha wild entschlossen es in die Welt hinauszuschreien. Doch diese Entschlossenheit wandelte sich alsbald in Traurigkeit und ein Gefühl von Einsamkeit.

Arbeit war das beste, um sich von seinem Herzschmerz abzulenken, tröstete sich Sascha. Bis zu einem gewissen Grad funktionierte es sogar, doch wenn er eine ruhige Minute hatte, wanderten seine Gedanken irgendwann immer zu Ronnie.

Ronnie war – trotz des offensichtlichen Endes ihrer angehenden Beziehung – hartnäckig gewesen und hatte ihm regelmäßig geschrieben. Nach einem Monat wurden die Nachrichten auf seinem Smartphone weniger und weniger, bis sie schließlich ganz endeten, weil er nie eine Antwort bekam. Sascha blieb hart. Keine so junge Beziehung hielt Monate der Trennung aus. Davon war er überzeugt. Er hatte es schon erlebt. Ronnie war einfach zu schön und aufgeschlossen, um lange allein zu bleiben.

Eine Ende mit Schrecken… Sascha zog es vor, nicht hintergangen zu werden.

Dennoch wirkte sein kalter Entzug nicht. Morgens wachte Sascha gelegentlich in seiner Koje auf und glaubte Ronnie in seinem Arm zu haben. Mit einem wohligen Seufzen und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen wurde er wach, nur um sich in der Realität wiederzufinden.

Der gleiche Kerl, der ihn schon wegen seiner Nicht-Freundin getriezt hatte, empfahl ihm grinsend, sich einen runterzuholen. Sascha war geneigt, ihm zuzustimmen. Privatsphäre war rar. Sascha war über schon Männer mit heruntergelassenen Hosen gestolpert. Das kam vor. Bisher hatte er es vermeiden können, dabei erwischt zu werden.

Sascha brauchte nicht mal eines der Fotos, die sie zusammen geknipst hatten. Er musste nur die Augen schließen, dann war Ronnie präsent wie eh und je. Dann bildete er sich ein, dass es Ronnies Hand an seinem Schwanz war.

Irgendwann nachdem er etliche Male gewichst hatte, verlor es seinen Reiz. Sascha wollte Ronnie richtig spüren, wie er ihn berührte, anpackte, ihn küsste und führte. Wie er ihn nahm. Nach all dem sehnte er sich. Eigentlich gab es keinen Unterschied zwischen dem Typ Frau, auf den er stand, und Ronnie. Im Bett war es ihm mehr als recht, wenn seine Partner die Hosen anhatten.

Einmal ertappte sich Sascha dabei, wie er einen Kameraden für Ronnie hielt. Der hatte ebenfalls kurze, blonde Haare und für einen Moment dachte er, der Hinterkopf gehörte Ronnie, obwohl er wusste, dass dies nicht sein konnte. Als der Mann sich umdrehte, glaubte sich Sascha ertappt. Er hoffte, dass niemand seinen sehnsüchtigen Blick bemerkt hatte und schaute schnell weg. Er fühlte sich schuldig, weil er einen Kameraden lustvoll angesehen hatte.

Sascha quälte sich und er wusste es.

Mit Training plagte er sich körperlich. Das schien zu wirken. Er war wieder mit Konzentration bei der Arbeit, was auch den anderen auffiel. Nach ein paar Monaten kam er sich normal vor. Sascha war cool und bei der Sache.

Sascha hatte fast fünf schöne Wochen mit einem tollen Mann verbracht. Mehr war nicht drin, sagte er sich, er hatte das Beste daraus gemacht. Er musste seinen Frieden damit schließen, dass es vorbei war.

Mit einem langen Seufzen machte Sascha seinen Job.

Seine Gedanken streiften Ronnie flüchtig, als das Schiff nach einem halben Jahr auf See endlich den Heimathafen ansteuerte. Er verabschiedete sich von allen wichtigen Kollegen und Kameraden, bevor er seine Tasche schulterte und an die Reling ging. Sascha warf einen letzten Blick zurück, dann ging er langsam zum Fallreep. Unten standen ein paar Menschen, die ihre Liebsten abholten. Ein paar Partner und Familien kannte er; auf Sascha wartete niemand, trotzdem ließ er seinen Blick durch die Menge schweifen.

Plötzlich entdeckte er ein wohlbekanntes Gesicht zwischen den Leuten. Ronnie unterhielt sich mit einer Frau. Sascha runzelte irritiert die Stirn. Sein Herz schlug abrupt schneller. Er bekam feuchte Hände. Er konnte nur dastehen und starren.

Ronnie sah auf. Er begegnete seinem Blick innerhalb kürzester Zeit. Er lächelte, machte aber keinerlei Anstalten, deutlicher auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Dafür war ihm Sascha dankbar. Jemand knuffte ihn in die Seite, doch das störte ihn nicht.

Langsam ging Sascha die Stufen herunter, ohne Ronnie auf den Augen zu lassen. Er hatte keinen Plan, keine Idee, wie er reagieren sollte. Sein Kopf war wie leergefegt, er wusste lediglich, dass die Gefühle immer noch da waren.

Sascha schob sich durch die Leute, bis er vor Ronnie stand.

„Ich musste Jonas nicht einmal bestechen, um die Information zu bekommen, aber ich war vorbereitet“, erläuterte Ronnie ungefragt. Er lächelte, zog charmant die Schultern hoch und schaute ihn hinreißend an. Weil Sascha nichts sagte, fuhr er fort. „Ich habe ihm eine Flasche Wein gekauft. Wenn ich backen könnte, wäre ein Kuchen meine Wahl gewesen. Mit Essen könnte man bei mir jedenfalls nichts falsch machen...“

„Ich kann gar nicht glauben...“, stammelte Sascha die ersten Worte herausbringend, „Du bist hier.“

„Richtig.“ Ronnie grinste breit.

„Ich bin… überrascht.“

„Wenn du mir mal geantwortet hättest...“, meinte Ronnie, „Ich werfe dir nichts vor. Du hast schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht. Fernbeziehungen sind kompliziert. Meine Gefühle für dich sind unverändert. Also bin ich jetzt hier.“ Er machte eine Geste mit den offenen Händen und blickte ihn gebannt an.

Sascha starrte ihn an.

„Sag was“, bettelte Ronnie. Er berührte ihn am Arm und ließ seine Hand darauf ruhen.

Sascha schluckte. Die Berührung war vertraut, allerdings weniger fordernd, mehr bittend, als er von Ronnie kannte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er bereit war. Ronnie bot ihm galant einen wenig öffentlichen Ausweg. Überraschenderweise hatte er keine Angst, was seine Kameraden von seinem Freund halten würden.

Der Kuss war ungeschickt, ohne jegliche Finesse, was Saschas Verzweiflung zu verdanken war. Ronnie stöhnte in seinen Mund. Seine Hände war bald an ihm, während seine Zunge den Weg in Saschas Mundhöhle fand. Ronnie küsste wie er lebte: absolut enthusiastisch, chaotisch und feucht.

Mit einem Keuchen ließ er von Sascha ab, weil er plötzlich lautes Pfeifen und Rufe hörte, die ihnen beziehungsweise Sascha galten, aber der hatte nur Augen für ihn. Sascha atmete sicht- und hörbar durch seine rot durchbluteten Lippen.

Sascha konnte nicht glauben, dass er solange ohne Küssen leben konnte. Wie er sich die ganze Zeit etwas vormachen konnte. Alles war noch da. Er liebte Ronnie und vielleicht war das Gefühl durch die Trennung noch stärker geworden.

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst“, sagte er schließlich.

Ende

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Idee zur Geschichte wurde von meiner Beta CharmingPrue und diesem Video inspiriert:  
> http://www.sueddeutsche.de/panorama/kanada-homecoming-kiss-1.2882256  
> Vielen tauschend Dank für Korrigieren, Prue!


End file.
